Vampire Lord
by Samuelle Pegasus
Summary: Seto Kaiba en as assez de la vie et décide d'y mettre fin... mais si un vampire s'interposait entre lui et son désir d'un repos éternel pour changer sa vie à jamais? Yaoi...
1. Chapter 1

**Vampire Lord**

**Premier chapitre :Moi, ma vie, le monde...**

Une fois de plus, il était deux heures du matin et Seto Kaiba était toujours et encore en train de travailler après une dure journée au collège. Mais cette fois-ci, il n'en pouvait vraiment plus. La fatigue. La honte de ne pas encore avoir réussis à vaincre Yugi. Le sentiment de ne toujours pas être le meilleur tandis qu'il savait très bien qu'il l'était. Tellement de choses tournaient dans sa tête en même temps qu'il n'arrivait plus à y voir clair. Sa vie n'était plus qu'un enfer depuis que Gozaburo y avait fait intrusion, lui mettant toute cette charge sur les épaules qu'il n'était pas prêt à assumer. Lui mettant le monde entier sur les épaules.

À cette pensée, Kaiba, tout en continuant la saisie de sa lettre à l'adresse de l'un de ses fournisseurs, senti une larme couler le long de sa joue. Puis un autre.

Le monde entier connaissait son nom. Connaissait le nom de son petit frère. Le monde entier était à ses pieds, mais ce même monde ne sais pas combien lourd il pouvait peser sur le dos d'un jeune homme d'à peine 17 ans. C'est à se demander s'il s'apercevait qu'il était sur son dos. Qu'il était...

Même s'il aurait aimé continuer à ouvrager sur son travail, il ne lui était plus possible de le faire car il n'y voyait plus rien. Dans ses yeux régnait le déluge le plus total. Il pleurait en silence. Puis reniflant un bon coup, il essaya du revers de sa manche d'enlever la majeure partie de ces larmes qui venaient le visiter plus souvent qu'autrement depuis un certain temps après quoi il essaya de continuer son interminable travail, lui sembla t-il. Mais il ne puit aller plus loin; la fatigue engourdissait son cerveau tout entier. Son corps tremblant lui fit réaliser qu'il était peut-être temps d'arrêter.

D'arrêter pour longtemps.

D'arrêter de... d'arrêter, tout simplement.

Il se leva donc de son éternel poste de travail et de dirigea vers sa chambre. Il prit un bout de papier à lettre et un crayon avant d'aller s'installer à son secrétaire de chêne. Il commença donc à écrire une lettre à Mokuba qui voulait finalement tout dire.

_Très cher Mokuba,_

_Tu te souviens quand nous étions tout petits et que tu me demandais où étaient papa et maman? Je te répondais qu'ils étaient partis en voyage, un très long voyage où ils étaient enfin heureux avec ceux qu'ils aimaient mais qu'ils continuaient tout de même à veiller sur nous à distance car ils nous aimaient aussi beaucoup._

À la mesure où Seto écrivait, ses yeux s'embourbaient et ses mains tremblaient de plus en plus. Il avait peine à penser à la réaction de Mokuba devant sa lettre mais il n'en pouvait vraiment plus de cette existence. Il fallait qu'il continue sa lettre.

_Mais quand tu me demandais à quoi ils ressemblaient, je ne savais quoi te répondre mais rassure-toi, à l'heure où je te parle, je suis sûrement déjà avec eux... _

Seto sanglotait violement et les larmes tombaient maintenant beaucoup plus abondantes sur la lettre. Si bien que certains mots étaient maintenant brouillés, bien que toujours lisibles. C'est dans cet état qu'il continua donc la rédaction de sa lettre, ne changeant toujours pas d'idée. C'était maintenant à lui de décider de quel tournant prendrait sa vie ou...

_...et ils sont magnifiques. _(Seto sourit en un sanglot étouffé) _Si seulement tu savais comment maman peut être belle. Elle a la beauté d'un ange et tu es son portrait tout craché. Toutefois, elle et moi avons les mêmes yeux bleus. Papa lui a les yeux noirs comme les tiens. Vous avez la même fierté... ce que je vous aimes tout les deux..._

Seto se ravisa voyant que le but de sa lettre changeait à la mesure à laquelle il écrivait. Il devait se re-concentrer sur le sujet. Lui donner ses dernières volontés et grâces même s'il sait que même si l'éternité lui aurait été offerte pour écrire à Mokuba, il n'en aurait pas eu assez. Reprenant son souffle et essuyant ses larmes une dernières fois, il termina sa lettre, toujours dans son pitoyable état.

_J'ai enfin trouvé le bonheur, Mokuba. Mais j'espère toutefois que tu m'écouteras; vis ta vie et surtout, ne la gâche pas car elle est unique et s'il te plaît, ne viens pas me rejoindre tout de suite. Je suis là et je veux te voir vivre, avoir de magnifiques enfants avec une femme tout aussi magnifique, te voir devenir un joueur de soccer redoutable... te voir vivre. _

_Je veille sur toi. _

_Ton Seto._

Une fois la lettre terminée, il la mit dans une enveloppe qu'il scella et adressa à Mokuba Kaiba après quoi il alla la poser sur son lit de satin blanc et bleu. Puis Seto sortit de sous son lit une épaisse corde brune déjà nouée. Il y avait déjà médité plus d'une fois mais ne l'avait jamais fait... avant aujourd'hui. Le jeune homme prit finalement la direction de l'endroit qu'il avait préalablement choisi; le pont qui se trouvait tout près de chez lui. Seto s'y rendit au pas de course, sanglotant et haletant. Il en avait plus qu'assez de sa vie. Finalement arrivé au pont, Seto en mit pas long à passer la corde autour de son coup, à resserrer le nœud et à l'attacher solidement après l'un des piliers. Il s'arrêta finalement, savourant les derniers moments de son existence volontairement écourtée. La nuit n'avait jamais été si belle et la lune si pleine. Le vent nocturne berçait doucement les vêtements et la chevelure du châtain tout en séchant ses larmes qui maintenant avaient cessées de couler. Il avait atteint un état de sérénité et de bien être presque surnaturel. Et c'est dans cet état qu'il se laissa lentement basculer vers l'avant dans le vide total, Murmurant une dernière parole;

_Mokuba_...

Pendant ce temps

POV Mokuba

Mokuba venait tout juste de lire la lettre de son frère et il était en état de panique. Ne sachant que faire, il courut, toujours la lettre de Seto entre les mains, vers l'endroit où il était finalement presque assuré de trouver Seto; sur le pont. Il arrivait à voir le pont mais il arrivait aussi à voir qu'il était trop tard pour faire quoi que ce soit pour son frère; il avait déjà la corde autour du coup et du haut de la plus haute poutre se tenait un ange vêtu de vêtements blancs, comme ils avaient l'habitude de se montrer dans les livres d'histoire. Mokuba aurait voulu crier à Seto de ne pas le faire mais tout restait coincé dans sa gorge. Puis Seto sauta et l'ange bougea puis plus rien. Mokuba venait de perdre conscience sous le coup de la panique et des sentiments trop intenses qui bouillonnaient en lui.

**Alors, comment avez-vous trouvé ce premier chapitre? Faites-moi le savoir! J'ADOOOORRRE les reviews, je vous signal. P.S. Encore une fois, c'est Samuelle qui vous parle! 8D **


	2. Chapter 2

Je préfère vous prévenir que ce chapitre contient un lemon gay. Il est maintenant à votre discrétion d'entamer la lecture de ce chapitre ou non.

**Réponse à vos reviews.**

**Sabrina : La voilà maintenant la suite! Bonne lecture!**

**Mlle Machiavilly : Lollz! Je ne dirais pas ça à ta place. Moi aussi je l'adooooore Seto, crois moi mais c'était pour son bien plus que pour autre chose. Tu n'as qu'à lire...**

**NalaHalliwell et CordonsBleu**** : _C ki langeuh?_ Chtle dis pas. Et puis il fallait que je lui fasse faire une bêtise pour que l'histoire ait du sens. Je sais que c'est malheureux mais c'est ça. En tout les cas, je crois sincèrement que cette suite va approfondir tes questions. Bonne lecture!   
**

**Vampire Lord**

**Chapitre deux : Le mystère de l'ange des glaces**

Étrangement, Seto ne sentit jamais la corde autour de son cou. Peut-être avait-elle rompu sa colonne vertébrale d'un seul coup le tuant de ce fait, ou peut-être la mort était-elle venu le chercher plus vite que prévu, il n'en savait absolument rien. Tout ce dont il était certain, c'est qu'il faisait froid, qu'il avait du mal à respirer... Mais une minute! À respirer! Les morts respirent donc?

« Oui Seto, les morts respirent. Et en voilà la preuve, je respire! » fit une voix traînante mais attirante à l'adresse du jeune homme.

Seto avait peine à ouvrir les yeux. Il ne voulait simplement pas se réveiller, de peur de se rendre contre qu'il était toujours en vie. Mais si l'autre disait qu'il était mort alors que peut-être lui aussi l'était mais la seule chose qui lui faisait en douter était ce froid qui lui mordait la peau, signe qu'il était finalement bien réel. Seto se tanna finalement de ce questionnement et décida de demander à la personne dite morte qui lui avait adressé la parole.

« Où suis-je? Je suis mort? »

« Premièrement, tu es chez moi et deuxièmement, tu es toujours vivant. Moi par contre, je suis mort. » répondit la voix.

Il en pleura presque d'apprendre qu'il était toujours en vie mais la pensée d'un mort vivant, Seto se ravisa et ouvrit les paupières mais ce qu'il vit fut très loin de ses attentes, à son plus grand soulagement. Il ne savait pas exactement de quel créature il s'agissait mais il savait que cette dernière était de toute beauté. Revêtissant une longue cape blanche munie d'une fine ligne de broderie bleue poudre dans le bas ainsi que d'un tuxedo de soie blanche dont le veston finissait en queue de pie, la créature avait la peau d'une blancheur immaculé ainsi que des cheveux beaucoup plus long que ceux de Seto, du même bleu que la broderie du bas de sa cape. Il était grand et svelte, avait de magnifiques yeux bleus et il restait immobile comme une statue de marbre.

« Tu ne me reconnais pas, Seto? » questionna la créature.

Puis le cœur de Seto rata un battement. Cela ne pouvait être possible. Ça ne pouvait être lui et si ce l'était, il n'était pas devenu...

« Un ange... »

« Moi, un ange, jamais! Est-ce que tu vois des ailes à quelque part toi? »

Sa voie grave et quelque peu rauque bien que mélodieuse était devenue drôlement provocante alors qu'il tournait sur lui-même. Il était plus félin que tout ce que Seto avait vu jusqu'à présent dans sa vie. Il se sentait traqué, piégé dans les griffes de la créature, ne pouvant plus en sortir sous peur de ne plus jamais voir de choses aussi belles. De ne plus avoir à être torturé par la vue de sa chevelure se mouvant avec grâce dans son dos sans doute blanc comme tout ce qu'il pouvait apercevoir de sa chaire. Puis la créature avança vers lui en une démarche presque indécente, le défigurant comme jamais il ne l'avait été par ses yeux bleu océan.

« Tu ne te rappelle pas? »

La créature était maintenant tout près de là où il était allongé. Elle passa une jambe par-dessus Seto et se mit à cheval sur ce dernier, les mains se baladant sur son torse. En sentant l'érection de Seto, la créature sourit.

« Tu n'as aucun souvenir de moi? »

La créature s'étendit sur le corps de Seto, lui laissant sentir son membre tendu, continuant ses tendresses, pour pouvoir aller déposer ses lèvres sur celles du jeune mortel qui lui, restait totalement extasié par ses caresses et émit un gémissement de plaisir en sentant les lèvres glacés de la créature sur les siennes. Jamais il n'avait eu le moindre fantasme sur un homme mais là, c'était totalement différent. Il ne pouvait tout simplement plus se contrôler car elle avait pris possession de tout ses sens. Peu importe qui elle était, peu importe si ses soupçons étaient vrais, il lui était entièrement soumis et il le savait. En dessoudant ses lèvres de celles de Seto qui semblait en total désaccord avec le geste trop cruel selon son avis, il se mit à rire narquoisement.

« Non mais tu ne me replace vraiment pas hein? Je dois avouer que j'ai changé quelque peu depuis notre dernière rencontre... »

Seto se contenta de la regarder avec mécontentement. Elle avait osé rompre le baiser... mais au moins Seto saurait qui elle est et ce qu'elle est.

« Je m'appelle Noah Kaiba. » murmura Noah à l'oreille de Seto avant de se mettre à lui baiser le cou, ne manquant pas de le lécher par endroit.

Ses pires craintes étaient maintenant fondées mais avant qu'il ait riposté de quelconque manière, une douleur aigue envahit l'endroit que Noah baisait si tendrement quelques secondes auparavant. Le tout fut suivi d'un sentiment de pure extase. Seto, haletant, abandonna donc l'idée de se défaire de Noah et l'entoura de ses bras, laissant l'une de ses mains se balader dans son dos pour finalement s'arrêter sur l'une de ses fesses. Il avait envie de crier son nom, de l'embrasser à nouveau, de le découvrir et comme si Noah avait entendu les désirs de Seto, il décolla ses lèvres vermeilles de sa gorge et l'embrassa passionnément. Assez vite, leurs langues se mêlèrent en un même ballais, laissant goûter à Seto la saveur sucré de son propre sang. Noah était donc un vampire. Il pouvait sentir ses longs crocs ensanglantés contre sa langue ce qui ne fit qu'ajouter à son plaisir. Au bout d'un certain temps, ils interrompirent le baiser, faute de manque d'oxygène. Noah en profita pour observer Seto avec le plus grand soin. Ses joues rougis par l'intensité du baiser, toujours haletant, ses yeux d'un bleu sombre mi-clos, son joli nez à moitié dissimulé par une mèche châtaine. Il était à présent à lui...pour l'éternité. Il n'espérait plus que ce soit vraiment lui Sa Destiné, comme ils avaient tendance à appeler l'autre vampire dans le monde qui leurs étaient adressé, leur perpétuel compagnon. Puis délicatement, Noah souleva le chandail de Seto et y laissa entrer ses mains. Maintenant taquinant un téton, tantôt dessinant la courbe de sa musculature. Il laissa libre court à ses désirs les plus fous, ainsi qu'à son désir le plus fou. Seto lui commençait à s'impatienter contre le tuxedo du vampire. Cette torture ne dura pas puisque Noah se redressa, facilitant ainsi la tâche du fougueux mortel qui s'afféra à déboutonner son veston et l'envoya choir dans un coin de la pièce illuminée de milles feux. Lui non plus ne mit pas longtemps à défaire Seto de l'emprise de son chandail de laine. L'homme châtain regarda l'autre, totalement charmé par ce qu'il voyait. Un ventre plat, musclé ni trop abondamment ni trop peu, un torse blanc, sans aucune imperfection se faisant lentement caresser par sa chevelure bleu poudre. Cette chevelure qu'il voulait toucher entre autre... Seto étira donc sa main vers la joue blanche de Noah qui avait fermé les yeux en se laissant bercer par les mouvements de son compagnon. Il la caressa légèrement du bout des doigts pour atterrir dans cette chevelure plus douce que le satin. La douceur de Seto le fit frémir d'un bout à l'autre de son corps et il ne puit s'empêcher de murmurer son nom, ce qui fit d'autant plus frissonner le concerné. Noah se pencha sur le jeune mortel en gémissant au contact de son torse froid contre celui brûlant de son demi frère mais aussitôt penché sur Seto, il replongea ses dents dans son cou après quoi il se retira, déposa ses lèvres vermeilles sur la plaie et aspira son sang.

« Sapristi, Noah, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais la? »

Il avait beau vouloir paraître offusqué du geste qu'avait posé Noah mais son exclamation ressemblait plus à une jouissance qu'à autre chose.

« Tu voulais mourir il me semble? Alors je te tue... » fit Noah en se léchant les lèvres avant de les redéposer sur la chaire tendre de sa gorge.

Cependant, Seto n'avait plus envie de mourir. Il voulait rester avec Noah et il voulait revoir Mokuba qu'il avait bêtement laissé tomber et il s'en voulait terriblement. Il tenta de repousser Noah mais il devenait trop faible et la force du vampire était telle qu'il ne puit s'en dégager. Au moins il mourrait heureux mais... Mokuba...

Seto fixait un même point depuis un certain moment mais ce dernier devenait de plus en plus flou. Il faiblissait. La mort ne serait pas longue à arriver, songea t-il, quand Noah se retira finalement et étrangement, tendit à Seto son poignet déjà entaillé.

« Quand j'ai dit que tu allais mourir, je n'ai jamais dit que ton âme lui mourrait. »

Seto comprit finalement. Noah voulait faire de lui un vampire, et non simplement lui soutirer son sang. Pour en avoir lu assez sur le sujet pour connaître la procédure, il agrippa le poignet de Noah et but directement à ce dernier. Le goût de son propre sang lui revint une deuxième fois alors qu'il semblait retrouver peu à peu ses forces. Étrangement, à la mesure où il buvait, il sentait son corps mourir quand finalement, plus aucune sensations lui vinrent mis à part le goût du sang et l'excitation que provoquait en lui Noah.

« Hé oh, mon gars! Si tu continues comme ça plus longtemps tu vas finir par me vider de mon sang! » fit Noah avant d'enlever son poignet de l'emprise de Seto. Ça ne fit pas aussi facile qu'il pensa puisque ce dernier avait profondément enfoncé ses crocs dans son poignet mais malgré tout, il y parvient.

Seto ne disait plus rien, prenant le temps de réaliser à quel point les lunettes lui auraient été utiles puisque maintenant, il voyait clair. Il regarda l'une de ses mains et Noah remarqua sa peur.

« Ne crains rien. Je sais que c'est étrange mais ton corps n'a pas encore fini de mourir. C'est pour cela que tu blanchis à vue d'œil. » fit Noah d'une voix chaleureuse en prenant cette si belle main de plus en plus froide et en la baisant amoureusement, le fixant toujours alors qu'il se relevait à contre cœur après quoi il aida son compagnon à en faire autant. Seto s'exécuta difficilement, toujours aussi captivé par la beauté de l'autre mais y parvint quand même sans trop de mal. Une fois tout les deux à la verticale, Noah en profita pour serrer Seto tout contre lui, toujours torse nu, ce qui arracha à ce dernier un gémissement supplémentaire.

« Maintenant, qu'en dirais tu de te voir une fois pour toute sous ton vrai jour? »

Seto au début ne savait pas de quoi Noah voulait parler mais il se rappela bien vite d'à quel point Noah avait changé depuis leur dernière rencontre. Depuis le temps où il avait un jour été mortel lui aussi. Ça en était sûrement de même pour lui aussi car il avait senti son corps se métamorphoser alors qu'il buvait.

« T'es prêt, mon amour? »

Son attention se reporta sur les lèvres vermeilles de Noah. Ce qu'elles pouvaient être belles...

Seto ne puit s'empêcher de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois, toujours à l'abri dans ses bras étrangement plus puissants que les siens. Dire que la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, Noah avait le corps frêle d'un gamin de dix ans tout au plus et maintenant, ils étaient là l'un dans les bras de l'autre à s'embrasser passionnément.

Noah marqua une pause, attendant toujours la réponse d'un Seto toujours haletant.

« Oui. » murmura Seto contre les lèvres humides de Noah.

« Suis-moi alors, je te montrerai le chemin. » Et il l'emmena à travers sa demeure. Elle était grande et étrangement chaleureuse bien que d'un chic éblouissant. Les murs étant dans les teintes de bleu poudre mêlé à un blanc éblouissant, les planchers faits de céramiques de même couleur ainsi que les meubles généralement de fer forgé argenté munis de coussins bleus et blancs.

« Oh et en passant, bienvenue dans la demeure de l'ange des glaces, comme ils m'ont surnommés. » fit Noah quelque peu amusé par l'expression de Seto devant le style peu commun de son habitation. C'était tout simplement immense. Finalement, après plusieurs couloirs et escaliers, ils arrivèrent devant une immense porte de bois de cerisier décorée de différents motifs de fer forgé argenté. Noah l'ouvrit avec soin, il s'agissait de sa chambre.

« Viens, il y a un miroir »

« Mais les vampires peuvent s'y voir alors ? »

« Mais bien entendu ! » répondit-il en ricanant chaleureusement.

Sa voix était plus sexy que jamais. Toujours aussi grave et rauque mais aussi illuminé d'une étrange joie. Seto entra à la suite de Noah et arriva face à un gigantesque miroir. Il n'en revenait pas de constater à quel point la mort l'avait embellie. Noah l'observait tant avec admiration qu'avec amusement. Seto avait pris un bon pouce de plus, sa peau était aussi blanche que la neige. Il avait toujours les mêmes beaux yeux bleus bien qu'ils semblaient plus bleus qu'ils n'étaient en réalité. Ses cheveux avait allongés que très subtilement, ne faisant que lui donner un air un peu plus sauvage. Sa musculature elle n'avait pas changé le moins du monde, apparemment elle était déjà parfaite à l'origine, présente mais gracieuse. Et pour agrémenter le tout, deux longs crocs blancs venaient rendre son sourire plus irrésistible qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Noah, tanné d'observer la scène sans rien y faire, s'approcha de son jeune immortel.

« Tu aimes? »

« Pour aimer, j'adore mais... comment...? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que nous nous transformons? Je n'en ai aucune idée mais je sais que cette métamorphose nous prend et nous amène tout simplement à être au maximum de notre beauté. Tout simplement. Elle vieillis ou rajeunit la cible à l'âge où elle était la plus belle et lui fait toujours allongé les cheveux de manière à l'avantager de cette source et symbole du désir. »

« Dartz... »

« Mouais. Mais une minute? T'en pince pour lui?»

« Oh non, je viens tout simplement de comprendre pourquoi toute les femmes et les...du monde tourne autour de lui. Même ce Raphaël. Franchement, c'est aberrant. Je sais qu'il est parfois amusant d'avoir des groupies après soi mais, des hommes, ça doit être terriblement désagréable.»

Le visage de Noah s'illumina d'un sourire alors qu'il saisissait Seto par la taille, le serrant tout contre lui alors qu'il enfouissait son visage dans le cou de son demi, se laissant caresser par sa fine chevelure châtaine. Seto ne puit s'empêcher de sourire allègrement en balançant la tête par l'arrière tout en déposant ses mains sur celles de Noah.

« Pourtant, tu n'as pas l'air à trouver mes euh... disons avances désagréables au moment où je te parle, n'ais-je pas raison, Seto? »

À ces paroles, Seto resta figé. Il était bel et bien dans les bras d'un autre homme et une certaine partie de son corps lui rappelait qu'il aimait bien se faire toucher, léchouiller, mordiller, caresser et embrasser par ce dernier. Voyant l'inquiétude de ce dernier, Noah lui chuchota tendrement à l'oreille.

« Rassure-toi. Très rares sont les vampires qui restent hétérosexuels après leur transformation. Si tu en veux un bon exemple, je te conseille de prendre soin de remarquer que je suis en train de te chuchoter des mots doux à l'oreille, mon amour. » fit Noah avait de se mettre à l'embrasser dans le cou tout en faisant balader ses mains sur le torse de Seto, suivant le rythme de ses pensées.

Seto fit soudainement traversé d'une idée. Il était mort. Sa vue était changée mais ce pourrait-il qu'autres choses de la sorte aient changés lors de la transformation? Il devait le savoir et pour cela, il délaissa Noah, l'embrassant tendrement pour ensuite se libérer de son étreinte glacée pour se diriger vers la porte à l'autre bout de la maison pour finalement l'emprunter et trouver à sa grande surprise un territoire polaire.

« Noah, veux tu bien me dire où est-ce que l'on est? »

« Nous sommes au Canada, Seto. Dans les Territoires du Nord Ouest, près des frontières du Manitoba pour être plus précis. »

Toutefois, Seto n'écoutait qu'à moitié les explications de Noah, encore trop ébloui par la beauté du paysage. Devant lui se trouvait une gigantesque plaine de pergélisol recouvert d'une fine glace permanente ainsi que de volumineuses dunes de neige permanente. Au loin se trouvait un village faiblement éclairé qui devait ressembler à un village inuit, ce qui rendait la vue de toute beauté dans son extrême simplicité.

Seto enfila l'un des manteaux qui se trouvaient sur l'immense patère à côté de l'immense porte d'entrée elle aussi faite de cerisier importé sans aucun doute et s'en alla à l'extérieur en courant. Toute sa vision du monde avait changé. Le ciel nocturne lui semblait d'autant plus beau qu'avant. Il en était de même pour tout ce qu'il voyait autour de lui. Pour Noah... À un moment donné, Seto décida que sa course allait s'arrêter... après ce bond. C'est alors qu'il bondit d'une bonne dizaine de mètres dans les airs. Une fois atterrit, il recommença encore et encore, criant toute sa joie. Enfin il était libre mais Mokuba lui...

Il arrêta finalement de bondir dans tout les sens et se laissa choir dans l'un des bosquets de neige. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter de son petit frère, que tout allait sûrement pour le mieux et qu'il suivrait ses conseils mais il restait tout de même avec une sensation désagréable au fond de lui face à cette situation. Et si... il devait arrêter d'y penser.

Seto se dirigea finalement vers la demeure de l'ange des glaces. Une fois arrivé, il enleva son manteau et secoua ses vêtements d'après lesquels tombèrent d'imposantes boules de neiges. Seto se dirigea finalement vers le salon où il avait passé ses derniers instants de vie humaine. Noah y était, assis posément sur un imposant sofa de brocart blanc et bleu.

« À ce que je peux voir tu as découvert certain de tes pouvoirs et nouvelles sensations mon amour? » questionna Noah de sa voix si aguichante et d'autant plus sexy.

Seto ne répondit rien. Oui, en effet, il venait de tester certains de ses pouvoirs tout en redécouvrant lentement ses sens mais... une question envahit son esprit à la mesure à laquelle il regardait Noah. Les vampires avaient-ils la chance de pouvoir accomplir...l'Acte? Peux importe, il le saurait.

Seto approcha de Noah de sa démarche la plus féline et provocante et le chevaucha. Noah resta bouche bée avant de finalement comprendre ce qu'il voulait, après quoi il se détendit. Lui aussi l'avait fait avec sa créatrice et il était normal que Seto aie envie de savoir ce que l'on peut en ressentir alors qu'on est vampire. Il allait montrer à l'amour secret de sa vie ce que c'est que de tomber dans les bras de Noah Kaiba.

Seto lui, se pencha doucement sur les lèvres de Noah et y déposa un baiser chaste mais intense, démontrant tout l'amour qu'il pouvait porter à Noah. Ils se regardèrent longuement après le baiser, amoureux l'un de l'autre. Seto, toujours hardent de désir pour Noah, reprit le baiser qui cette fois ci se fit plus intense. Beaucoup plus intense. Leurs langues le mêlèrent en une même danse tandis que les deux hommes s'enlacèrent mutuellement de leurs bras ainsi que de leurs âmes.

« Je t'aime tant Seto... » murmura Noah contre les lèves de son amant alors qu'il reprenait son souffle avant de reprendre le baiser plus passionnément que jamais.

Noah décida à un moment donné de faire basculer Seto sur le côté afin de pouvoir être sur lui. Seto ne s'en plaint pas, au contraire. Il noua plutôt ses jambes autour de Noah de façon à ce qu'il puisse sentir le membre irrigué de Noah contre le sien. À ce contact, Seto émit un gémissement avant de desserrer l'étreinte qu'il avait pour Noah et de lui enlever pour la deuxième fois sa queue de pie. Il prit tout son temps, question de faire languir Noah. De toute façon, ils n'étaient pas pressés. Ils avaient l'éternité pour se connaître...

Une fois le queue de pie enlevée, Noah entreprit d'embrasser le torse blanc et nouvellement froid de son amant. L'égratignant de temps à autre de ses crocs, léchant le sang qui s'écoulait des plaies. Seto en frissonnait de plaisir. Cette douce torture était sans doute très douloureuse mais cela lui plaisait terriblement. Du moment où sa chair continuerait à se régénérer. Puis ses gémissements devinrent plus bruyants quand Noah décida de s'attarder à ses tétons, n'hésitant pas à les lacérer.

Seto était au bord de la folie. Noah n'était que trop bon pour lui. Surtout quand il descendait de la sorte jusqu'à la limite de son pantalon, toujours en l'égratignant au passage. Puis d'un mouvement trop rapide pour être perçu du commun mortel, il défit la ceinture de Seto ainsi que le bouton qui retenait son pantalon. Le visage de Seto s'illumina d'un sourire quand il sentit Noah défaire sa fermeture éclaire de sa bouche, prenant soin de l'effleurer de ses lèvres au passage. Une fois la fermeture éclaire de Seto défaite, l'homme remonta pour embrasser tendrement son amant. Le baiser était intense mais si doux... si passionné... Ils n'avaient pas à se presser plus qu'il le fallait; ils avaient l'éternité pour se montrer les sentiments qui les amenaient à tant de romance. Pour se montrer leur amour mutuel. Seto entreprit une seconde fois de caresser la chevelure de satin bleu de Noah. Elle était vraiment plus douce que ce qu'il avait pu en percevoir la dernière fois qu'il l'avait touché. D'ailleurs, tout semblait plus intense. Ses sens étaient tellement plus aiguisés qu'ils ne l'étaient avant. Chaque baiser était plus intense, chaque caresse et même l'amour qu'il pouvait porter à Noah semblait avoir grandi en lui jusqu'à prendre une place impressionnante. C'était tout simplement magnifique de se laisser mal mener par Noah. Mais même s'il aimait se faire malmener par lui, il n'en restait pas moins qu'à chaque seconde qui passait, il avait plus envie de se jeter sur lui, ce qu'il fit quelques instants après avoir pensé à ce fait. D'un geste, Noah se retrouva sur le dos, Seto le chevauchant toujours. Il lui était maintenant offert. Seto enleva son pantalon, laissant place à un boxer noir rendu trop petit pour lui, faute de la présence de Noah. Il caressa ensuite le torse agréablement musclé au teint cadavérique de Noah de ses mains étrangement moites. L'homme à la chevelure bleue poudre gémit puis frissonna sous la tendresse de la caresse. Seto se pencha alors sur Noah, l'effleurant de ses lèvres ainsi que de sa chevelure châtaine. Il remonta jusqu'à son cou où il commença à en lécher la peau, l'embrasant de temps à autres. Cependant, plus le temps passait et plus Seto descendait. Il embrassait son cou... puis ses tétons... puis faisait le tour de son nombril... taquinait le bord de son pantalon... avant de défaire ce damné pantalon blanc pour l'enlever d'un seul coup. Noah savait ce qu'il avait en tête. Il ne savait pas tellement si c'était une bonne idée cependant car la dernière fois qu'un beau vampire le lui avait fait, il l'avait tout simplement réduit à néant, s'accrochant sans cesse dans ses crocs. Une chance qu'un vampire se régénère toujours après un assaut car sinon, il n'en aurait plus eu à l'instant même. Seto enleva de ses dents le boxer de satin blanc orné de dentelles blanches de Noah, laissant toute l'espace à son membre tendu et douloureux. Seto releva la tête vers Noah, le regardant avec sourire coquin avant d'embrasser son gland, toujours cet air et cet lueur dans les yeux. Il voulait lui faire plaisir et il le ferait. Il n'avait jamais fait ça auparavant mais qu'importait? Il allait apprendre vite, il le sentait. Mais c'est quand il sortit des océans bleus de Noah et qu'il prit son membre dans sa bouche que Noah répliqua.

« Setooooo... ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas ça, au contraire, mais nous sommes mieux d'éviter cette pratique je sens. »

« Mais pourquoi? » fit Seto tout en prenant le minois d'un gamin que sa mère venait tout juste de gronder.

« Tes dents. »

« Oups... Je n'y pensais plus. Tu sais, ton corps et toi... Ça m'a tout fait oublier! » répondit Seto, sincère cette fois-ci.

« Ce n'est pas grave, mon amour. Je suis sur tu trouveras encore mieux. »

« Tu crois? »

« J'en suis certain. Mais d'ici là... »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase et se replaça sur Seto qui lui avait toujours les jambes écartées puis d'un mouvement aussi rapide que celui qu'il avait fait usage pour le débarrasser de son pantalon, il se débarrassa de son boxer. Seto fut plus qu'extasié de sentir le sexe bandé de Noah contre le sien qui l'était tout autant. Tout deux étaient haletant à ce contact si intime. Noah déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Seto tout en ramenant lentement les genoux de Seto vers le haut, question de lui laisser l'espace dont il avait besoin. Seto fut traversé d'une décharge qui parcourut la totalité de son corps quand Noah enfonça l'un de ses doigts en lui, effleurant sa prostate au passage. Il entama alors un lent mouvement de va et viens en Seto tout en prenant soin d'être le plus délicat possible, sachant qu'il s'agissait de sa première expérience. Quand il sentit que Seto s'était habitué a sa présence, il recommença mais cette fois-ci avec un doigt en plus. Seto étouffa un petit cri quand il senti l'autre doigt en lui car une autre décharge vint le traverser. Le plaisir sans doute. Le plaisir, celui qu'il frissonnait depuis le début. Quand Noah remarqua que Seto se retenait pour ne pas gémir à nouveau, il prit la parole.

« Tu sais, il ne t'est pas interdit de jouir, Seto. Nos prochains voisin sont à... je dirais environ 5 à dix kilomètres. »

« Oh OUI! NOAAAAHHH! »

C'est alors que Seto se libéra, lâchant plus qu'un râle de plaisir. Noah s'en sentit flatté, bien que lui aussi avait de la misère à respirer. Mais c'est quand il décida d'enfoncer un troisième doigt en Seto sentit LA vraie décharge le parcourir, ou du moins il le croyait. Il est certain que le troisième doigt lui fit mal mais ce n'était rien à comparer au plaisir que ça pouvait lui procurer. Noah fit d'autant plus exprès pour heurter la prostate du vampire par plus d'une fois, lui arrachant à chaque fois un gémissement supplémentaire.

Noah senti que Seto était fin prêt à le recevoir et il retira gentiment ses doigts pour y placer son membre tout en collant son corps à celui de son amoureux. La pénétration fut douloureuse et Noah remarqua une larme de sang qui coulait le long de sa joue mais elle n'eut toutefois pas le temps de se rendre à son menton car Noah la lécha avant.

« Allez Noah, mais qu'attends tu? » se plaint Seto qui commençait à s'impatienter.

C'est alors que le dit Noah commença à se mouvoir en son amant en un lent mouvement de va et viens de ses reins tandis qu'il était toujours contre lui. Il parut étrange à Seto d'être pénétré par un homme mais il finit par croire qu'il manquait vraiment quelque chose de bon à l'époque où il était mortel et hétérosexuel. Noah était si bon... et Seto savait le lui démontrer par les gémissements qui sortaient de sa bouche au moment où l'autre le pénétrait. Noah qui n'en pouvait plus d'un rythme si lent accéléra le mouvement, ce qui ne fit que lui procurer davantage de plaisir. Seto ne s'en plaint pas... enfin si... mais pas dans le mauvais sens. D'autant plus que son sexe contre Noah qui se mouvait si merveilleusement en lui, il le sentait, serait aussi soulagé sous peu lui aussi. Plus le temps passait et plus les deux hommes étaient près du nirvana, jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux, Noah en l'occurrence, se libère. Ils arrêtèrent tout deux de se mouvoir, tout deux ne s'empêchant pas de protester. Même que Seto qui avait encore de l'énergie à revendre eut une pensée. Il était à son tour d'essayer ça.

Alors que Noah se retira, Seto en profita et de bouscula sur le sol, l'allongeant à plat ventre sous lui.

« Maintenant, laisse-moi faire. »

« Mais qu'est-ce... »

« Laisse. Moi. Faire. »

« Très bien alors... »

Noah avait presque gémit ses derniers mots car Seto commençait à passer ses mains dans son dos blême à la courbe parfaite, commençant par sa nuque pour s'attarder au début de ses fesses avant de réellement s'attarder sur ces dernières. Elles étaient parfaites. Fermes, hautes, bien rondes... tout ce qu'un homme pouvait en demander finalement. Puis ensuite, il retraça le même trajet qu'avaient emprunté ses mains mais cette fois ci usant de ses lèvres, mais principalement de sa langue. Il redescendit son dos après avoir enlevé la chevelure qui lui bloquait le passage, atterrit sur ses fesses où il s'attarda encore une fois mais cette fois-ci, arrachant plus qu'un grognement à Noah quand il traça de sa langue le rectum de ce dernier. Remontant ensuite le dos de Noah de sa langue, terminant sa route dans son cou où il enfonça ses dents, se faisant à la seconde même où il enfonça l'un de ses doigts dans l'orifice de Noah, lui aussi effleurant sa prostate et le faisant souffrir de la même façon que l'autre homme au yeux d'océan glacé l'avait si bien mal mené. Par la suite, il enfonça un deuxième puis un troisième doigt. Noah se détendit à une vitesse phénoménale et Seto puit le pénétrer. Le contact plus étroit que celui qu'il aurait habituellement eu avec une femme le fit frissonner de tout son long. Noah le ressentit et de savoir qu'il pouvait avoir un impact si... sur quelqu'un ne fit que l'exciter deux fois plus qu'il ne le fût déjà par le fait d'avoir Seto Kaiba en lui. Sentant que Noah s'était habitué à ce contact, Seto puit commencer à se mouvoir en lui. Il savait ce qu'il aimait lors de l'acte et à la grande surprise de Noah, il commença à se mouvoir très rapidement pour ensuite ralentir graduellement. Étrangement, lui aussi y prit plus de plaisir que jamais il n'avait eu auparavant. Tout deux gémissant, tremblants et scandant le nom de l'autre, c'est ainsi qu'ils finirent cette nuit mouvementée. Noah se libéra suivi immédiatement de Seto qui n'en pouvait plus de tenir. Noah se tourna vers le châtain et ouvrit une trappe dans le sol juste à côté d'où ils se trouvaient. Dans cette trappe, un immense cercueil de cerisier était ouvert. Noah s'y glissa, encore nu.

« Dors avec moi Seto et demain j'irai te montrer où j'ai placé le tien. Il est magnifique, tu sais? Mais je dois avouer qu'il a été très dispendieux. Tu sais, l'ébène de nos jours... »

Les yeux de Seto s'écarquillèrent quand il vit qu'il devrait dormir dans un cercueil comme dans les contes.

« Mais pourquoi? Nous ne pouvons pas vivre le jour? » le questionna Seto.

« Bien sur que non, à moins que tu veuille prendre le risque d'être consumé vif par les puissants rayons du soleil... Non mais sérieusement, le cercueil est le meilleur moyen de se protéger de la lumière du jour. Alors, tu viens, mon amour? »

Et sans protester, Seto entra dans le cercueil de cerisier à l'intérieur de satin bleu poudre et blanc, s'allongeant à côté de Noah en appuyant sa tête sur son torse où, immédiatement après avoir refermé la trappe du plancher ainsi que le couvercle de son nouveau lit, il s'endormit pour un profond sommeil qui à son grand malheur fut peuplé de rêves plutôt mouvementé...

**Et voilà! Un autre chapitre de terminer! Une petite review? Non. Deux... c'est bon, j'arrête de fantasmer. (Vous avez compris le message?)**

**Samuelle Pegasus **


	3. Chapter 3

**Vampire Lord**

**Chapitre trois : Un rêve étrange**

_Le pond était drôlement obscure la nuit et Seto le contemplait. La route s'étendant droit devant lui ainsi que les ombres des piliers la couvrant à certains endroits. Il avait froid. Très froid, mais il savait que ce n'était qu'un impression. Seto avançait lentement dans cette obscurité quelque peu troublante quand il eut une vision. Mokuba était là, cette même corde qu'il aurait voulu se passer au cou autour de sa petite gorge à la peau si délicate et tendre. En voyant Mokuba qui commençait à pencher vers l'avant, Seto courut vers lui pour le rattraper mais il était désormais trop tard. Mokuba venait de sauter comme Seto aurait aimé faire à un moment donné mais étrangement, il n'entendit jamais la corde se raidir. Il se défigea donc et se dirigea vers là où Mokuba se trouvait quelques secondes auparavant. La corde avait disparu. Plus aucune trace de Mokuba... sauf peut-être un reflet dans l'eau. Deux jeunes garçons, l'un aux étincelants yeux bleus et l'autre aux yeux gris acier, entourés de gamins environ du même âge, qui semblaient disputer une partie d'échec. Le jeu préféré de Seto après Magic&Wizard auquel il était champion mondial. Cette vision fut suivie des deux mêmes jeunes garçons se promenant main dans la main, le plus grand guidant le plus petit, dans un parc. Le plus petit pointa une balançoire et le plus grand fit signe au plus petit qu'il pouvait y aller. Le plus petit sauta sur la balançoire, regardant le plus grand avec une mine totalement déconfite quand il se rendit contre qu'il n'était pas capable de se balancer seul. Le plus grand le regarda en souriant, alla se placer derrière la balançoire et donna une gigantesque poussée au plus petit qui riait maintenant aux éclats._

_Voyant cela, Seto sentit ses yeux s'embrumer. Ce qu'il pouvait l'aimer son Mokuba..._

_Il décida que c'en était assez de tout ce romantisme et se retourna afin de faire face au pond une autre fois, mais le pond n'était dès lors plus désert. Un autre vampire s'y trouvait également. Un vampire d'une beauté incomparable. Les yeux noirs, l'épaisse chevelure de corbeau lui descendant jusqu'à la mi mollets, un corps identique à celui de Seto, les traits identiques de même façon. _

_« Mokuba... »_

_Seto voulut s'élancer dans les bras de son frère mais celui-ci, le visage illuminé d'un sourire à la vue de son grand frère, lui fit signe de rester silencieux en plaçant un doigt devant ses lèvres en un petit 'Shhhut...'. Seto s'immobilisa et l'interrogea du regard. Mokuba tourna la tête et pointa une silhouette assise sur le garde-fou du pond à droite de Seto. Seto se tourna aussitôt, délicatement pour ne pas contredit le conseil de Mokuba de rester silencieux. Ce qu'il vit le frappa. Un homme y était assis, balançant ses pieds dans le vide, s'appuyant sur ses bras. Il avait lui aussi les cheveux noirs mais ils étaient retenus par une bande de cuir à carreau noir et rouge et terminait en catogan derrière sa tête. Quelques mèches rebelles caressaient lentement l'avant de son visage immobile. Il portait une veste sans manche rouge ainsi qu'un débardeur gris foncé. Le tout était agrémenté d'un pantalon de jean noir retenu d'une simple ceinture. Ses bras et ses poignets étaient enserrés de bijoux délicats, ne faisant que lui donner un air étrange. Pour terminer, de son oreille gauche pendait un dé très simple._

_Après avoir observé l'homme, il se tourna vers Mokuba, l'interrogeant une fois de plus du regard. Mokuba ne dit pas un mot mais regarda la main gauche de Seto qui était fermée. Seto la regarda à son tour et l'ouvrit. Il y trouva un simple dé de plastique vert aux points noirs. Seto se retourna vers l'inconnu. Ce dernier le fixait de ses yeux d'émeraude. Il regarda ensuite le dé que Seto tenait entre ses mains et sourit ensuite après quoi il détourna le regard, faute de joues trop rouges à son goût. _

_Il s'agissait de Duke Delvin, Seto le savait mais..._

« Bordel, Seto! Tu n'as pas arrêté de bouger pendant toute la journée. Je n'ai pas pu fermer l'œil à cause de toi. Vivement ton cercueil! » bougonna Noah, le bousculant de son coude.


	4. Chapter 4

**Réponses à vos reviews :**

**Chaya : LOLL! Oui, je sais qu'il est méchant Seto mais... il a de bonnes raisons de ne pas dormir parce que vois-tu, Mokuba est... c'est bon. Je me la ferme et tu verras! Merci pour ta review et voilà la suite! Enjoy!**

**Mlle Machiavelli : Pas grave! Voilà la suite! J'espère toutefois que tu aimeras MA définition du vampirisme! ;D**

**Vampire Lord**

**Chapitre quatre : L'apprenti**.

« Bordel, Seto mais sois raisonnable! Tu ne sais même pas encore chasser!»

Seto Kaiba faisait les cents pas dans le salon. Il avait pris une importante décision que Noah ne semblait pas respecter du tout. Il voulait aller chercher Mokuba à tout pris car il sentait qu'un danger le guettait et il voulait aussi en faire un vampire. Seto voulait se racheter envers son petit frère.

« J'apprendrai! Et puis, ça ne doit pas être si difficile, mais JE VEUX RETROUVER MON FRÈRE! »

« Holà! Ça va, j'ai compris... »

« TOUT DE SUIIIIITE! »

Seto pleurait presque désormais. Le rêve qu'il venait de faire la nuit même l'avait vraiment trop effrayé au sujet du sort de Mokuba. Il l'aimait tant et il ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive de mal de quelconque façon.

« Ça par contre je ne peux pas te laisser y aller. Il nous faudra t'apprendre à chasser en premier ce qui prendra une semaine tout au plus. Après nous verrons. »

« IL N'Y A PAS DE _NOUS VERRONS_! »

Seto se sentait vulnérable. Il savait à quel point Noah pouvait être tête de mule quand il prenait une décision. Noah en voyant les yeux de Seto s'embrumer ainsi que sa respiration s'accélérer, il se diriges vers lui et le prit dans ses bras.

« Fais-moi confiance, Seto. C'est pour ton bien que je fais ça. Crois-moi. »

ÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔ

« Où as-tu l'intention de m'amener comme ça? » questionna Seto.

« Tu m'as dit que tu avais faim, alors je t'emmène tout droit vers notre garde manger! Simple non? »

« Ils ne font pas la livraison? »

« Non mais c'est que tu es encore plus capricieux que quand j'était mortel. Suis-moi et tu auras à manger mais...j'allais oublier. Tu ne peux pas garder le nom de Seto Kaiba. Il faut te trouver un nom.»

« Quel est le tien? »

« Damien. Toi, tu seras... Ah! Dimitri! »

« Euh...oui, génial. »

« Bien! »

Noah et Seto marchaient en pleine nuit dans ce secteur quelque peu polaire que constituait Les Territoires du Nord Ouest du Canada. Seto dans un simple manteau de cuir noir et Noah emmitouflé dans sa cape blanche. Il faisait vraiment froid. Noah qui se confondait parfaitement à son environnement et qui n'avait pas dormi de la journée, bailla un bon coup avant de se retourner vers Seto qui marchait tout près de lui en regardant à l'horizon. Noah prit la main du châtain dans la sienne et l'embrassa sur la joue.

« Nous y voilà. »

« À la sortie du village. Bien. »

« Allez, Seto, arrête de faire le bébé et regarde un peu l'artiste. »

Noah s'installa confortablement dans le profond fossé qui bordait une petite route. Seto en fit de même. Noah observait tout mouvement autour de lui.

« Regarde bien ce qui suit et apprend-en le plus qu'il t'est possible. Ici, une personne passe environ à toutes les dix minutes. Il est donc à toi de prendre ta chance quand elle se présente. »

Seto se mit alors dans la même position de Noah pour attendre qu'une proie soit attirée dans leurs filets.

« Regarde... » murmura Noah qui venait d'apercevoir un jeune homme d'une quinzaine d'années sortir du village. Il n'avait pas l'air tout particulièrement heureux mais son visage était tout de même radieux. Noah lui laissa le temps d'arriver à sa hauteur et bondit sur lui à une vitesse telle qu'il retomba, emportant le jeune homme avec lui, dans le fossé de l'autre côté de la route. Seto puit entendre des os se rompre sous le choque, suivi d'un cri de terreur qui ne dura même pas le temps d'une seconde. Le jeune homme était mort, Noah l'avait vidé de son sang. Ressortant du fossé afin de se mettre à la vue de Seto en s'essuyant les lèvres d'un revers de la main, il prit la parole.

« Maintenant, à ton tour. Tu ferras la même chose. »

Seto lui lança un regard décidé et lui fit signe que oui de la tête. Il se plaça exactement comme Noah était quelques secondes auparavant. Il se mit à essayer le moindre mouvement humain aux alentours jusqu'à ce que cinq minutes plus tard, il voit un autre jeune homme, cette fois-ci plus gras, marcher en direction de la sortie du village. C'était maintenant où jamais. Seto bondit sur le jeune homme, se propulsant avec toute la puissance que son être pouvait renfermer, captura le jeune homme et atterit de l'autre côté de la route dans le fossé. Il était vraiment fier de son coup mais quand il arriva pour mordre sa proie, Noah le retint par le collet de son col roulé.

« Les nerfs, Jaws. Tu l'as tué. »

« Mais... mais... »

« Il n'y a pas de mais. Tu l'as attaqué trop violemment et tu lui as rompu le cou. Il est mort maintenant et nous ne devont pas extraire le sang des morts, mais uniquement celui des vivants. »

« Sinon quoi, hein! » répliqua Seto qui sentait de plus en plus la faim lui meurtrir les entrailles.

« Sinon c'est la mort! Voilà tout! »

Noah lâcha brusquement Seto qui retomba sur le cadavre avant d'aller se remettre en position, prêt à bondir sur la prochaine proie, mais cette fois-ci plus doucement.

« James? Mais où est-tu pour l'amour du ciel? Je te répète que le souper est prêt! » dit une femme ressemblante au jeune homme qu'il venait de tuer. Ça devait être sa mère.

« JAMES! » commença t-elle à s'affoler. Elle savait très bien qu'un mal régnait dans les parages quand la nuit tombait et elle craignait qu'à nouveau il ait emporté l'un de ses fils.

Seto bondit finalement. C'était la bonne cette fois-ci et Noah ne le ridiculiserait pas une autre fois. La dernière fois, il l'avait pris dure sur son orgueil. Il attrapa la femme avec succès, l'immobilisant en plein milieu de la route. Quand Seto vint pour la mordre, cette femme qui était tellement paniqué qu'aucun son ne voulait sortir de sa gorge, Noah bondit près de Seto.

« Maintenant, il faut que tu la morde comme ça. »

Mais à peine eut-il le temps de s'approcher de la femme que Seto sentit son instinct animal faire surface. Il bondit sur Noah en un aboiement féroce et lui saisit le bras de sa gueule. Noah se rendit finalement contre que si lui restait humain, il allait finir en pâté pour le loup brun au yeux bleus sombre en lequel Seto s'était transformé inconsciemment. Il voulait sa proie pour lui tout seul, c'était très claire. Noah revêtit alors son apparence animale à son tour et en un coup de patte éloigna le petit loup en rigussant à pleins poumons. Le loup se releva et s'éloigna du dangereux tigre des sabres à rayure bleus poudre la queue entre les pattes avant de se faire avaler tout rond. Mais quand le tigre reprit son apparence humaine, Seto constata qu'il n'avait plus à craindre. Il pouvait redevenir humain maintenant. Il avait grandement eu sa leçon; il faut partager avec Noah et surtout ne pas se mesurer à lui. Seto sentit que pour la première fois de sa vie ainsi que de sa mort il baissait la tête et se soumettait à quelqu'un et il détestait ça. Il aimait trop la liberté pour laisser Noah la lui voler. Il faillait que ça change, mais pour l'instant il apprendrait à manger mais qui sait ce qui se passera par la suite...

Seto rebondit une seconde fois sur sa proie qui s'était mise à crier et enfonça ses dents dans sa chair tendre et douce en commençant la succion de la source de vie de sa malheureuse proie. Elle se figea finalement et arrêta de crier. Seto sentit alors une chaleur l'envahir, traverser la moindre parcelle de son corps comme un courant d'eau chaude et réconfortante tandis que lui se prenait à enserrer sa proie contre lui. Seto en eut terminé bien rapidement d'elle, la lançant par la suite à côté de son fils mort lui aussi.

« Comment as-tu trouvé l'expérience, amour? » lui fit Noah qui regardait le spectacle avec affection tout en réalisant en dedans de lui que peut-être Seto n'était pas sa destinée, puisque celle-ci devrait aussi être un chat, comme le voulait l'une des lois du vampirisme, alors que Seto lui était un loup. À cette constatation, Noah décida de simplement penser à autre chose. Il y avait encore Seto à initier... Mais à peine Seto eut-il lancé le cadavre de la femme qu'un autre mortel accouru, cette fois-ci brandissant un fusil.

« Montre toi, monstre! » cria t-il en passant le fusil sur son épaule, le souffle court.

Il n'eut cependant pas le temps d'en dire plus que Seto lui avait déjà bondi à la gorge, lui arrachant la vie qui circulait en lui. Cela se fit rapidement, Seto commençant à prendre petit à petit l'expérience qu'il devait d'une manière ou d'une autre acquérir. Une fois qu'il fut totalement rassasié, il envoya une nouvelle fois choir la dépouille sur le tas qui commençait à se faire de plus en plus imposant, Noah s'approcha de lui, l'enserrant par la taille et murmura contre ses lèvres après avoir léché sensuellement une coulisse de sang au coin de sa bouche.

« Rentrons maintenant. Je crois que nous devrons parler de ces événements seul à seul. Qu'en dis-tu? »

« En tête à tête? » railla Seto qui affichait un sourire faussement goguenard.

« ...ou en corps à corps, dépendant de ton humeur, amour. » soupira Noah coquin, puis il laissa de sa bouche s'échapper un petit rire chevalin et cristallin que Seto vint interrompre d'un baiser passionné auquel Noah participa activement, se laissant caresser par la douceur du vent ainsi que par les mains de son amant. Des mains atrocement douces, pouvait-il constater. Quand finalement ils rompirent le baiser, Seto tendit la main à Noah et tout deux reprirent alors la route vers le domaine de l'ange des glaces, ou ils pourraient discuter et... qui sait?

« Dis Noah, on peut l'amener avec nous? » fit Seto en voyant le maire du village sortir à toute vitesse du village flanqué de deux agents.

Noah reprit alors sa forme animale ainsi que Seto. Noah bondit directement sur le maire et l'agrippa par le bras pour l'entraîner plus loin tandis que Seto s'était occupé d'effrayer les deux agents. Une fois la mission terminée, ils repartirent tout deux vers leur demeure, bien sûr _accompagné_ du maire.

**Je sais que ce n'était pas long comme chapitre mais c'est tout de même mieux que rien, non? Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, l'Action s'en vient à grand pas. Je l'entends déjà qui arrive! Mais d'ici à ce qu'elle soit là, une p'tite review! Allez! Dis OUIIIIIII!**

**Samuelle Pegasus**


	5. Chapter 5

**Réponses à vos REVIEWS!**

**Mlle Machiavelli : Je suis bien heureuse de savoir que ma fic te plais à ce point! Merci et pour ton information personnelle, ce n'est pas dans ce chapitre ci, le lemon. Mais si tu attend un chapitre de plus... qui sait? (Madrik :Je sais! Samuelle : Oh! la ferme!) Peut être que... (Madrik : UN TRIPE À... SPLENG! (Coup de poêle bien placé de Samuelle :D)). Désolé du contre temps. Bonne lecture!**

**Vampire Lord**

**Chapitre cinq : Sans nom**

_Il était encore une fois présent. Mokuba. Longue chevelure lui descendant jusqu'à la mi-mollets, tout habillé de noir, sa peau si pâle et si parfaite qu'on aurait pu la croire faite de porcelaine. Encore une fois, il me regardait, me dévisageait d'un léger sourire révélant deux crocs de porcelaine immaculée. Un sourire empli d'une éternelle tendresse. Chargé de cette fraternité dont je suis si friand pour ne pas dire tout simplement dépendant. Cette fois-ci, il s'approche de moi. Lentement et si gracieusement, dans l'éternel obscurité du pond où j'avais essayé de me suicider voilà maintenant une semaine. Ses pas résonnaient derrière lui venant ajouter à l'ambiance macabre ainsi qu'à sa beauté chimérique. Il semblait être devenu le prince de la nuit, le maître de ces êtres dont je fais moi-même parti. Les mains dans les poches il me souriait alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de moi, puis son sourire s'estompa, se faisant passer son chemin par une mine totalement indescriptible même pour les plus sensibles d'entre nous. Et pour la première fois, il me parla._

_« Fais vite. »_

_C'est tout ce qu'il m'eu dit. Sa voix était belle, très semblable à la mienne bien que la sienne soit un tantinet moins traînante. Ses yeux doux me regardaient intensément quand il prit ma main dans la sienne avec une délicatesse que seul les êtres de la nuit pouvaient posséder. _

_« Mon frère... » essayais-je sans succès._

_Il ne semblait pas m'entendre. Toute son attention était portée vers l'autre côté du pond, où je me trouvais précisément une semaine auparavant. Quand je me retournai, ce que je vis me pétrifia. Il s'agissait de mon être mortelle, pleurant tout son désespoir, une corde au cou. Je venais de l'attacher et m'apprêtait à me jeter dans le vide. **Mokuba...** m'entendit-on dire juste avant de basculer. Je voulu me diriger vers mon autre moi pour m'empêcher de tomber mais Mokuba qui était rendu bien plus fort que moi m'en empêcha en me saisissant par la taille et en me plaquant contre lui. _

_« NOOOONNNNN! » hurla mon être immortel. _

_Je devais m'empêcher de mourir. Je ne savais pas exactement pourquoi mais il le fallait. Je tombais si lentement mais si lourdement... quand soudain une forme blanche et bleu poudre tomba du ciel, tel un ange venant chercher sa jeune victime pour la ramener vers son créateur. Noah. Avant que la corde ne se tende et me rompe la colonne, il saisit mon moi mortel ainsi que la corde bien en haut du nœud et donc quand elle se tendit, elle ne m'étrangla pas mais ce fut plutôt le bras de Noah qui absorba le choc. Son autre bras me lâcha et, ne me tenant maintenant plus qu'avec la force de ses jambes, il empoigna une dague qu'il gardait en permanence sur lui et coupa la corde. Une fois la corde coupée, il la remonta, toujours tenant mon être mortel qui s'était évanoui tout juste après avoir prononcé son soit disant dernier mot, jusqu'au bord du pond où il me déposa. Il coupa ensuite la corde qu'il y avait après le pilier et me dévêtit de mon manteau blanc pour ensuite, par la force de son âme, me faire léviter et s'en fuis, moi volant devant lui à l'horizontal. Je restai longtemps sans le mot après cela, toujours retenu dans les bras de mon cadet. Je ne le senti pas mais il vint affectueusement embrasser ma tête comme pour essayer de me réconforter. Je senti cependant quand il me tourna dans ses bras pour que je puisse lui faire face puis il m'embrassa une nouvelle fois mais cette fois-ci ce fut sur le front. Je n'y comprenais plus rien. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait me montrer pour l'amour du diable?_

_Je me retournai une seconde fois vers l'autre côté du pond et ce que je vis, je ne puis le supporter. Des policiers étaient sur place et semblaient faire enquête. Tout était normal jusqu'à présent mais à un moment, je vis un petit garçon aux yeux d'onyx et à la chevelure de même couleur qui arrivait en courant. Mokuba. Sa voix était éteinte alors qu'il demandait aux policiers qu'il avait lui-même alertés au moment où il avait lu ma lettre s'ils ne m'avaient pas vu. Il avançait, semblait anonyme et inaperçu parmi eux quand il arriva près du garde fou et vit mon manteau sur le sol ainsi que la grosse corde brune sectionnée. Au début, il me sembla qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer, puis à hurler. Il essayait de trouver son air. Puis quand il le retrouva enfin, il eut beaucoup de misère à le retrouver. Peu à peu les lames lui venait au visage quand son teint vira au vert. Il se dirigea rapidement vers le garde fou et à peine eut-il le temps de s'y pencher qu'il vomit tout les émotions qui se bousculaient en lui à une vitesse fulgurante. Ensuite, il se retourna vers le manteau blanc et rouge cerise qui jonchait le sol et perdit connaissance. Un policier accourut et fit signe à l'un de ses collègues d'appeler l'ambulance. _

_Je me tournai vers le Mokuba qui se trouvait près de moi. Il était encore silencieux et j'espérai secrètement qu'il alla se mettre à me parler de tout et de rien comme il aimait le faire ou même à me crier dessus car j'en avait que faire, en autant que je puisse entendre sa voix, mais son visage était vide et donc je ne devais rien espérer de lui. Il se contenta uniquement de me sourire une dernière fois. Je m'approchai de lui en écartant légèrement les bras et il m'enlaça solidement, attirant ma tête vers son torse qu'il bombait pour que je puisse m'y réfugier sans avoir à réellement me pencher. Le simple fait de le toucher me fit abandonner la notion du temps ainsi que le cours des choses et deux seuls mots me venaient en tête. Deux mots dont on m'avait expliqué la signification car je ne connaissais rien à l'anglais comme telle. Brotherly love. Je les prenais à la fois comme une promesse, un serment, autant que comme le lien le plus fort qui exista dans cet univers empli de haine. Il s'agissait de mon havre de paix, de mon temps de répit, autant que d'un devoir que je me devais d'accomplir. _

_Tant pour moi que pour lui. _

_« Fais vite, Seto. »_

_Je sentis que je quittai Mokuba. Une force me tirait par la peau du cou comme une louve aurait fait à son louveteau, et je me senti doucement déposé sur un sol sablonneux. Une plage. Il faisait nuit et j'étais assis sur le bord d'une plage, regardant l'eau jouer des reflets de la lune et des étoiles. Mon regard se posa sur une étoile tout particulière. Sirius. L'étoile la plus brillante du ciel, comptant parmis celles de la constellation du grand chien. Elle était tout particulière en cette nuit puisqu'elle semblait n'éclairer que moi. Que ma main gauche, que j'ouvris pour y trouver un dé noir aux points verts. Pourquoi toujours ce dé? Que voulait-il dire? _

_Je fus rapidement sorti de mes pensées lors que j'entendis des rires au loin. Je relevai la tête et le spectacle que je vis fut des plus..._

_Au loin couraient deux hommes que je ne puis mystérieusement pas reconnaître. Ils se bousculaient amicalement et riaient encore et encore. L'un avait la grâce et l'agilité dont seul l'immortel peut bénéficier. Il était grand et élancé et portait les cheveux tout juste en haut des épaules. L'autre était moins grand que son ami mais non sans être lui aussi élancé. Il avait une démarche quelque peu gauche et sa longue chevelure qui lui tombait presque jusqu'à la taille était sans doute la seule chose qu'il ait eue de gracieux. _

_Ils couraient joyeusement en riant aux éclats quand le jeune mortel qui courait maintenant les deux pieds dans une eau très peu profonde trébucha après avoir bousculer pour une énième fois l'immortel et tomba, l'entraînant dans sa chute en s'agrippant à la manche de son jacket. Ils se retrouvèrent tout deux dans l'eau, ayant toutefois atterri dans une position quelque peu provocante. Le mortel avait les jambes écartées et faisait place à l'immortel qui était tombé sur lui et qui s'appuyait de chaque côté de sa tête à l'aide de ses coudes. Les rires continuèrent un moment puis diminuèrent graduellement jusqu'au silence le plus total. N'ayant pas changé de position, ils se regardèrent pendant un moment avant que le visage de l'immortel commence à descendre précautionneusement vers celui du jeune mortel qui lentement entourait la taille de l'immortel pour l'attirer vers lui. Leurs lèvres ne mirent pas de temps avant de finalement se rencontrer. Le baiser semblait d'une douceur infini et..._

« ''Toc toc toc!'' Allez! Debout là dedans! Ça fait quatre fois que je cogne! Il fait nuit! »

Quelqu'un ouvrit le cercueil d'ébène à l'intérieur de satin émeraude à la volée. Noah était là et regardait Seto qui était encore endormi et qui en n'aurait pas fini de réfléchir sur ce rêve encore une fois mouvementé. Noah posa ses lèvres douces et froides sur celle de Seto en un bref baiser pour lui souhaiter la bonne nuit.

« Allons ! Un peu de nerfs! Aussitôt que tu seras prêt, nous irons faire notre ration de nourriture au village voisin et après, nous n'avons pas quelque chose ou quelqu'un à aller chercher à Domino City par hasard? Je t'avais bien dit que je tiendrais ma promesse, mais lève toi au plus vite avant que je change d'idée. »

**Chapitre terminé! Encore une fois un peu court mais je vous promet beaucoup pour le prochain. Entre autre une lime quelque peu surette. Alors des questions, des commentaires? Ça me ferait plaisir de les lires! Vous n'avez qu'à cliquer en bas à gauche et le tour est joué! Merci d'avance:D**

**Samuelle Pegasus. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Salut à tous! Merci pour vos reviews et voici déjà le sixième chapitre de ma saga de vampires! Si vous êtes contre les lemons gays, ne venez pas lire. C'est à vous de décider si vous faites demi-tour ou pas! **

**Réponses aux reviews!**

**Orieul : Lemons à volonté? Tu vas aimer ce chapitre, je te le garantis ! Mais il serait aimable de ta part de faire le message à Sheen de rendre ma casserole ! (Madrik : NOOONNNNN ! NE FAIS PAS ÇA ! C'EST DU MEURTRE ! Samuelle : attend un peux que je retrouves ma casserole toi ! Madrik : NOOOOOOOOOONNNNN !) Merci et bonne lecture !**

**Mlle Machiavelli : Non, il ne faut pas être _blonde _pour le piger je dois admettre... et pour ce qui est de la suite et bien... elle est là ! bonne lecture ! **

**Vampire Lord**

**Chapitre six : Pour que son âme vive à nouveau**

« Maintenant que nous sommes au milieu de nulle part, peux tu me dire comment est-ce que l'on va faire pour se rendre à Domino, hein! »

« Si tu essayerais de me faire confiance ne serais-ce qu'une seule fois, amour, tu verrais que je ne suis pas si idiot que ça. Maintenant, pour ton information, nous sommes au pôle nord et non au milieu de nulle part. »

Seto n'y comprenait plus rien. Que voulait-il qu'ils y fassent? Qu'ils empruntent le traîneau du Père Noël pour s'y rendre? Et de toute façon, même s'il était question de père Noël, il n'en voyait pas. Tout ce qu'il y avait des centaines de kilomètres à la ronde, c'était de la neige, de la neige, de la neige et de la neige, sans y oublier de la neige. Puis à part de ça, le Père Noël n'existe pas, donc son traîneau non plus!

« Amour, arrête de me faire la gueule et écoute moi. Ici, pendant la moitié de l'année, c'est la nuit et l'autre le jour, mais ce n'est pas ainsi dans tout les autres pays. J'aimerais bien que ça le soit mais il n'y a que l'Antarctique qui soit comme ça aussi. Maintenant assez parlé. Place-toi là. »

« Mais alors Noah, veux tu bien me dire pourquoi... Ah et laisse donc faire. »

Seto ne voulait plus s'obstiner. Il voyait bien que Noah ne voulait pas lâcher le morceau alors il se plaça là où il voulait qu'il se place.

« Maintenant, Seto, tu te trouves au point exacte où se trouve le nord magnétique. Il te traverse à l'instant même, ou du moins, essaie de t'imaginer le portrait. »

Seto n'avait aucune idée de ce que Noah voulait mais à quoi bon le savoir? En autant qu'il puisse retrouver Mokuba au plus vite. Et si Noah savait comment y arriver, il l'écouterait.

Noah s'approcha de Seto et le pris tout contre lui en voyant son visage se durcir. L'autre se laissa faire, l'enlaçant lui aussi.

« Tu sais Seto, je t'aime et tout ce que je veux c'est ton bonheur. Et si ce bonheur tu le trouves uniquement quand Mokuba est près de toi, je te donnerai Mokuba. Je... »

« Oui, Noah? »

« Je sais que tu n'est pas ma destinée (Noah sentait peu à peu sa gorge se nouer) mais... Pour le temps que nous passeront ensemble, aussi long ou aussi court puisse-il être, je veux te voir heureux. »

« Noah, j'en ai assez de tout ces mystères. Que diable veut-tu dire par destinée? »

Noah soupira et décida de répondre. Il n'aimait pas parler de ce sujet.

« C'est le vampire qui, selon le cas, sera ton éternel amant ou amante. »

« Mais pourquoi est-ce que je ne pourrais pas être ta destinée, moi? »

« Je suis un tigre, tu es un loup. Ma destinée ne peut être qu'un félin, comme la tienne un chien ou un autre loup. Ma créatrice elle, m'aimait plus que tout mais elle était un faucon et elle a fini par se trouver un balbuzard qui savait la rendre plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais été avec moi. Elle m'a laissé pour lui, même si elle m'aimait. Elle avait trouvé sa destinée. »

Seto n'osait plus parler sur le coup. Il y avait donc mieux que Noah? Il croyait cela totalement impossible, mais l'étais-ce réellement? Du moins, s'il y avait encore mieux que Noah, il lui fallait le trouver.

« Dis Noah, comment fais-on pour trouver sa... vraie destinée? »

« La mort nous envoie des signes. C'est tout ce que je sais. Chacun en reçoit des différents. Moi, j'ai trouvé un objet dans le fond du parc Jean Drapeau, à Montréal. Un duel disk défectueux. Au début, ce n'était qu'un jouet brisé pour moi mais quand j'ai vu le saut de la Kaiba Corporation, j'ai su que j'allais y trouver quelque chose qui me mènerais à ma destinée. Je t'ai trouvé et je suis maintenant certain que le destin a fait une erreur et que nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre. »

Seto se demandais pourquoi il lui avait posé cette question. S'il avait une autre destinée que Noah, il ne voulait pas la connaître, il ne voulait pas rien savoir. Il releva la tête et s'empara des lèvres de Noah. Noah répondit avec toute la fougue de son être, comprenant la promesse qu'il voulait sceller en quelque sorte par ce baiser, un peu comme un mariage. Ils ne pouvaient pas accepter la réalité qui disait qu'ils allaient un jour se quitter. Ils ne voulaient qu'être ensemble, peu importe s'il existait une destinée qui les attendait quelque part dans le vaste univers qui leurs servaient d'hôte. Ils savaient qu'ils en étaient capables, croyant l'un dans l'autre.

Seto stoppa le baiser, une dernière question le tourmentait.

« Et...pourquoi fallait-il absolument que l'on se couche pour ne pas être brûlé par le soleil, amour, alors que nous sommes au Pôle Nord et que cette saison ci, le soleil reste couché en permanence? Nous n'aurions pas pu vivre à la place?»

Un sourire narquois aux lèvres mais les yeux habités d'un regard des plus doux destiné à troubler son amant, Seto fixait Noah. Il pensait qu'il avait réussis à bloquer Noah mais quand ce dernier se mit à rire en posant un léger baiser sur sa joue blême et froide, il pu constater qu'il en était tout autrement.

« Il fallait que tu t'habitues à une vie normale, car entre toi et moi, nous ne resteront pas _éternellement _ici. D'ailleurs, si nous en revenions à notre sujet de départ? Donc, ici, tu es...»

« Oui, oui, je sais. Je suis droit sur ce que l'on appelle le Nord magnétique. Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que je fais? »

Noah soupira bruyamment devant l'ironie qui imprégnait chacun des mots employés par Seto.

« Maintenant, tu vas te concentrer sur une porte. Une porte qui s'ouvrira sur... disons l'école de Mokuba. »

Noah l'incita à le faire d'un geste de la main et Seto qui trouvait que c'était du bidon se mit à rire.

« Oui, oui, Noah. J'en suis certain. »

« Seto, fais pas l'enfant! Allez! On reprend! »

« Tant qu'à y être, tu peux me faire réciter le nom des reines du Père Noël puis chanter _Frère Jaques_, et peut être que la fée marraine débarquera et nous emmènera là bas en moins de deux! Non mais sérieusement, je n'y crois pas à ton machin de visualisation. Ce qu'il nous faudrait, c'est des snowdogs (un véhicule conçu pour se déplacer dans les régions nordiques et tralali tralala...) pour nous rendre... »

« Non, Seto! Écoute-moi maintenant. Nous, les vampires, nous pouvons nous servir des Pôles magnétiques, tant celui du Sud que celui du Nord, pour voyager où l'on veut sur le globe. »

« Oui, c'est bien beau tout ça mais ça n'arrives pas qu'un vampire voyage comme ça, et qu'il arrive à sa destination en plein jour? Ça ne tiens pas debout ton affaire. »

« C'est pour ça que l'on appelle ça des passerelles temporelles. Si à notre destination, au moment où l'on veut y accéder il fait jour, nous y restons assez longtemps, même si nous nous apercevons de rien, pour laisser le temps à la nuit de s'installer et donc, c'est sécuritaire! »

Même si Noah avait l'air si certain de sa théorie, Seto restait quand même sceptique. Si ce n'était pas physiquement prouvé, alors ce n'était pas vrai. Malgré que le vampirisme...

« Tu veux gager, Seto? »

Seto semblait apprécier cette idée.

« Très bien, Noah! J'attends! »

« Tu gagnes, je te baises à mort mais si JE gagne, tu ne me fais plus jamais de remarques stupides à propos des pouvoirs et des traditions vampiriques. C'est bon? »

Seto était certain qu'il allait gagner le pari. Et l'enjeu... Mm... Plus qu'alléchant! Il voyait déjà Noah le déshabillant, le touchant, lui embrassant le cou puis le torse, lui faisant l'amour et il pouvait sentir son pantalon rétrécir. Ça allait être bon!

« Marché conclu, mon amour. »

Il serra avec fermeté la main tendue de Noah, un air de défi soutenant celui de Noah. Il s'installa, se prépara, se concentra sur l'endroit où il voulait aller, soit l'école de Mokuba. Il vit la porte.

« Tu peux la voir? »

« Oui. »

« Fais deux pas en avant et touche la poignée. Je te rejoindrai. »

Seto s'exécuta. Il toucha la poignée et tout devint noir autour de lui. Puis il se sentit tiré en l'air et commencer à tournoyer à une vitesse vertigineuse. Quand tout arrêta de tourner, il se trouvait dans une rue sombre, au pas d'une école toute de grosses briques brunes. Il se retrouva comme pétrifié. Pas tant parce qu'il venait de perdre le pari mais parce qu'une immense banderole bleue et blanche portant sa photo et les mots _Seto Kaiba, 1988-2005. Que notre prince des cartes repose en paix _était installé à la fenêtre de la classe de Mokuba. Tous l'avaient signés et avaient écris des messages d'adieu. Il y en avait même, sans aucuns doutes les plus doués en dessin, qui avaient essayés de reproduire le dragon blanc aux yeux bleus sur la banderole. Mokuba, qui était le président de sa classe, avait voulu lui rendre un hommage, à ce qu'il pouvait voir, et tous avaient adoptés.

Ce fut une main sur son épaule et le sourire narquois de Noah qui le fit sortir de ses pensées.

« J'ai gagné! » fit-il.

Seto se mit à rire.

« De toute façon, je sais que tu vas me baiser, pari ou pas. »

« Comment tu as deviné? »

« Je sais, c'est tout. »

000000000000000000000000000000000

Seto n'était plus certain de ce qu'il voulait. Il était sur le pas de son manoir mais il ne trouvait pas le courage de tourner la poignée et d'y entrer. Noah qui était à côté de lui se tanna et toqua trois fois sur la gigantesque porte.

« Mais t'es fou! »

Quand Noah entendit des pas se rapprocher de la porte, il sauta dans un buisson. Seto pu voir la porte s'ouvrir sur la gouvernante de Mokuba, qui avait pris soin de lui quand il n'était pas en train de subir les supplices de Gozaburo. Elle était la seule à réellement connaître Seto et à l'appeler par son prénom à par Mokuba car Seto la considérait comme sa mère. Ses grands yeux noisette cachés par d'immenses lunettes s'écarquillèrent et elle plaqua ses mains noueuses à sa bouche.

« Mon petit Seto, mon ange! Nous t'avons crus mort ici! Le monde entier te croit mort! Mais où était tu pour l'amour de dieu, mon enfant! »

Elle avança vers lui les bras tendu tandis que lui posa un genou en terre pour pouvoir être à la hauteur de cette vieille dame qui avait toujours été là pour lui. Après un court câlin, Seto la prit par les épaules et la regarda droit dans les yeux plus sérieux que jamais.

« Si les autres te demande qui je suis, tu leurs diras que je suis Dimitri. (Dans la tête de Seto : Merci, amour. Maintenant je comprends pourquoi tu m'as fait me choisir un nouveau nom...) Je t'expliquerai pourquoi plus tard, Marie-Anne. Pour l'instant, je dois voir Mokuba. tu sais où je pourrais le trouver? »

« Il est dans ta chambre, mon ange. Il travaille. »

« Il... quoi! »

Pourtant, ses rêves eux étaient apocalyptiques et montraient Mokuba qui mourrait toujours un peu plus. Mais... jamais il ne lui serait venu à l'idée qu'il soit en train de se tuer de cette façon là. Mourir était bien mais... pas mourir sous le poids accablant d'une surcharge de travaille. Pas se tuer pour son boulot. Seto aurait voulu n'importe quoi mais pas ça...

« Oui, mon enfant, il travaille. Il m'a dit l'autre jour que tu n'aurais pas voulu le voir mourir avec toi. Je dois toutefois t'avouer qu'il est étrange depuis ta _mort, _si tu veux mon avis. Il a repris à lui seul le contrôle absolu de la Kaiba Corporation et est maintenant le nouveau PDG. Il s'en sort plus que bien pour un petit garçon de son âge. Et un autre fait étrange, je ne l'ai jamais vu mettre tant d'effort dans le soccer. Son entraîneur parle même de l'envoyer jouer avec des enfants de 15 à 18 ans alors qu'il n'a que treize ans! »

Seto ferma les yeux à cette affirmation. Du coup, il remercia rapidement Marie-Anne et partit en direction de sa chambre, laissant la vieille dame bredouille. Il monta les quatre étages à la course et couru les couloirs de son immense demeure qui le séparait de sa chambre. Il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont Mokuba réagirait en le voyant mais ça lui était égal. D'une manière ou d'une autre, ils allaient avoir l'éternité pour s'expliquer et pour être ensemble car il allait en faire un vampire.

Enfin arrivé devant la porte, il prit son souffle, ajusta son manteau de cuir pour être une fois de plus impeccable et entra.

Tout y était en ordre et parfaitement ragé et net, bien que le lit soit défait et que des vêtements de soccer traînaient un peu partout tout comme les chaussures. Son regard se posa immédiatement sur un garçon en veston cravate qui travaillait à l'ordinateur avec assiduité.

« Je suis désolé Marie-Anne mais j'aimerais être seul. Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas ta compagnie, au contraire, mais j'ai ce document à fermer et j'ai une conférence importante dans vingt minutes. »

Mokuba continuait à taper sur son clavier mais il semblait agacé par le fait que personne n'avait bougé ni répondu à ses mots. Quand cela fit quelques minutes qu'il continuait à taper, Seto l'entendit renifler bruyamment, puis éclater en sanglots, toujours dos à lui, avant qu'il ne se décide à se lever brusquement, faisant tomber sa chaise par la rudesse de ses mouvements.

« Je savais que tu reviendrais! » cria presque Mokuba en se jetant littéralement dans les bras de Seto.

« Oh, pardonne-moi, Mokuba! Si tu savais seulement combien je m'en veux!»

Ça en devint trop pour Seto qui sentit une larme de sang couler le long de sa joue pâle, puis un autre. Tout en desserrant l'étreinte qu'il avait pour son petit frère, il s'agenouilla pour pouvoir être à sa hauteur. Il fallait que Mokuba sache ce qu'il était devenu. L'ayant maintenant en face de lui, il en profita pour embrasser une des larmes qui coulaient sur la petite joue rosie et douce avant de sourire à pleine dents.

« Seto, tu es un vampire? »

« Ça n'as pas l'air de te choquer. »

« Je dois t'affirmer que je serais enclin à croire n'importe quoi! L'important, c'est que tu sois là, avec moi. Je t'aime tant, Seto! Si tu savais comme je t'aime! »

Toujours en sanglotant, il se jeta une nouvelle fois dans les bras de son frère qui lui aussi avait de plus en plus de misère à retenir ses larmes. Ça lui était égal à Mokuba de se faire mordre ou pas. Son frère était de nouveau avec lui et c'était tout ce qui importait.

Seto reprit le contrôle sur lui-même et prit la petite main de Mokuba et l'entraîna vers le lit à baldaquin en désordre. Il le fit s'asseoir et s'assit à côté de lui, le tenant encore tout contre lui.

« Mokuba... j'aimerais faire de toi aussi un vampire. Ainsi nous pourrions être ensemble... pour l'éternité. Mais je comprendrais si tu refuserais. »

Mokuba resta un moment sans le mot en regardant droit devant lui, mais sans y réfléchir plus longtemps, il chevaucha Seto et posa ses deux mains sur le torse du vampire pour lui enlever son manteau de cuir. Il desserra ensuite sa cravate noire et détacha les premiers boutons de sa chemise blanche.

« Je suis prêts, grand frère. »

Il prit la tête du vampire, faisant courir ses doigts dans ses mèches châtaines en l'attirant vers sa poitrine. Seto suivit les mouvements calculés de Mokuba et approcha son visage vers son cou tendu et offert après s'être brièvement accoté la tête sur sa poitrine, enlaçant la taille du petit fermement de ses bras couverts d'un chandail de laine brune cette fois-ci. Mokuba était en train d'enlever le veston de son complet quand il sentit les lèvres vermeilles de Seto se poser sur sa gorge, ce qui lui extirpa un frisson. Seto ferma les yeux en sentant cette peau si chaude et si douce sous ses lèvres. Cette peau qu'il embrassait, et ré embrassait, sans être capable de la mordre.

« Mm... Seto, mais qu'est-ce que tu attend? » gémit Mokuba.

Mokuba n'avait aucune idée de la raison qui empêchait Seto de le mordre, mais chose certaine; il commençait à s'impatienter.

« Je... Mokuba, tu dois savoir que derrière le mythe merveilleux de la transformation, il y a plusieurs traditions sexuelles et... je ne sais pas, tu es mon frère et faire l'amour avec toi... »

« Ça m'est égal, tu sais? Si c'est ce qu'il nous faut faire pour être ensemble à tout jamais et...j'irais même jusqu'à dire que... je le désire. Je le désire peut-être même plus que tu le penses à vrai dire. »

Seto n'eut pas le temps de continuer que Mokuba avait déjà approché ses lèvres de celles de son grand frère. Il les déposa délicatement contre celles de glacées de Seto. C'était son tout premier baiser et Seto le savait. Mokuba entrouvrit ses lèvres et y laissa passer sa langue. Ne sachant plus que faire, Seto fit de même et leurs langues vinrent se caresser amoureusement, puis plus passionnément en une même danse. Mokuba détachait le dernier bouton de sa chemise quand Seto mit fin au baiser pour s'afférer à sa mâchoire avant de descendre vers sa gorge, puis à sa poitrine. Mokuba se remit à caresser les mèches châtaines de Seto alors que ce dernier enlevait la chemise du petit, l'envoyant choir plus loin, pour que ses mains puissent enfin toucher la peau tendre et chaude de son dos. Elles en parcoururent la courbe, le faisant se cabrer contre lui du même coup, pour aller se poser sur ses fesses. Mokuba lâcha un gémissement de plaisir en sentant l'érection bien présente de Seto contre la sienne ainsi que ses mains sur son postérieur. Puis le vampire releva la tête et planta ses crocs à l'allure de porcelaine dans la chair tendre de son petit frère. L'atmosphère était à la fois tendue et emplie d'une passion nouvelle. Il se mit à aspirer cette source de vie qui coulait en Mokuba, lui arrachant quelques râles de plaisir au passage. Au début, ce que Seto pouvait sentir était le sang nouveau et brûlant inonder son être mais plus le temps allait, plus Mokuba mourrait et les battements de son cœur résonnaient de plus en plus fort, dans ses tempes, dans sa cage thoracique jusqu'à son cœur qui menaçait d'exploser. Il était temps d'arrêter ou il allait le tuer pour de bon. Il se retira puis prit le corps de Mokuba dont les yeux commençaient à se voiler et l'étendit sur le lit. Avec une grâce et une souplesse volontaire, il s'étendit sur Mokuba et lui présenta sa gorge blanche.

« Maintenant, tu vas me mordre, c'est d'accord? Et n'hésite pas à déchirer la chaire pour y arriver. De toute façon, nous nous régénérons. »

Mokuba n'attendit pas plus d'explications et mordit là où se trouvait son artère. Seto lâcha un cri de douleur quand il sentit sa chair céder sous ces dents de mortel mais une vague de chaleur vint le traverser quand Mokuba aspira sa première gorgée de sang. Il sentait à nouveau son cœur... ainsi que deux crocs naître dans sa plaie sanguinolente...ainsi que le corps de Mokuba prendre de l'expansion sous lui. Quand Mokuba eut récupéré assez de sang pour pouvoir bouger, Seto sentit deux bras l'entourer par la taille. Deux bras d'homme musclés et fermes, tout comme les mains qui lui caressaient le dos. Ils avaient oubliés qui ils étaient et où ils étaient. Seto du cependant revenir à la réalité lors d'un moment.

« C'est assez, Mokuba. »

Mokuba obéit docilement et retira ses crocs sans pour autant lâcher Seto. Ça avait été si bon qu'il lâcha un long râle mêlé de plaisir et de mécontentement. Un râle qui eut pour effet de surprendre Seto qui se releva pour voir l'ensemble de ce qu'était devenu Mokuba Kaiba.

Il était exactement ce que Seto avait pu en voir dans ses rêves; une allure noble malgré sa débauche, un aura puissant, une chevelure noire et souple sans le moindre reflet, des yeux noirs comme le néant affichants tout les sentiments du monde en passant par ses misères jusqu'à aller à ses plus beaux moments de paix, un corps à l'image de celui de Seto, bien que plus puissant et plus noble.

Mokuba, toujours haletant et les yeux mis clos, posa son regard sur Seto qui était encore tout béant. Quand il sourit, le monde autour de Seto sembla s'arrêter et essayer d'éterniser le moment, d'éterniser la beauté de ce prince des ténèbres qu'était devenu Mokuba.

« Seto, j'ai eu un drôle de sentiment à un moment donné. Comme si mon corps avait changé d'un bout à l'autre. Et plus je m'entend parler et plus... eh! Mais j'ai mué? »

Il semblait amusé et ses yeux s'agrandirent considérablement tandis que son sourire se fit plus large avant de s'épanouir en un éclat de rire. Il regarda sa main gauche, puis sa droite, pour venir les porter à son torse duquel la peau toujours aussi douce s'était tendue sur sa nouvelle masse musculaire.

« Oh merde! »

« Mokuba, ton langage. »

Pour toute réponse, il se fit bousculer par son cadet qui se dirigea à la hâte vers l'un des miroirs de la pièce. Seto ne mit pas long à s'apercevoir que les vêtements de Mokuba avaient tous cédés lors de la transformation et son regard lui ne mit pas long à atterrir sur un postérieur ferme, s'agençant au reste du nouveau physique de Mokuba, qui se faisait lascivement caresser par cette chevelure trop longue.

« Oh merde... »

« Seto, ton langage. »

Mokuba était devant le miroir et observait son _nouveau_ reflet. Au bout d'un moment, l'homme à la crinière noire se retourna vers son frère pour se diriger vers lui et le chevaucher. Seto ne su comment protester à une offre si invitante car il n'avait plus l'impression de le violer. Il avait tant changé qu'il semblait ne plus être le même. Après tout, il s'agissait de la tradition, non?

Mokuba reprit la même position qu'il avait quelques minutes auparavant, se réappropriant les lèvres de son grand frère sans plus attendre. En sentant leurs deux sexes bien dressés l'un contre l'autre, leur baiser se fit plus passionné que jamais. Ce fut Mokuba qui brisa le baiser en s'afférant à enlever le col roulé brun de Seto qui détachait son pantalon ainsi que ses deux ceintures. Bientôt, ils furent tout deux nus sur le lit de Seto, enlacés l'un à l'autre, s'embrassant et partageant de langoureuses caresses. Mokuba quitta enfin les lèvres de Seto et lui fit ouvrir les jambes pour se placer entre, frissonnant au contact de leurs deux verges irriguées. Il dégagea sa chevelure vers le côté et se mit à embrasser amoureusement son cou en caressant ses tétons du bout de ses pouces. Seto sentait vraiment que la vie allait lui revenir si seulement Mokuba continuait à jouer avec lui de la sorte. Et dire que ce gamin déguisé en homme n'avait que treize ans pour être si... sensuel. Puis ses doigts furent remplacés par ses lèvres douces et étonnamment agiles qui semblaient baisser de plus en plus, passant rapidement des mamelons de Seto pour aller détailler la courbe parfaite de ses délicats _six packs_ de sa langue rose. Seto ne pu qu'enrouler ses jambes autour de Mokuba en gémissant, et passer et repasser ses longs doigts fins dans cette chevelure d'ébène. Sachant qu'au fond de lui Seto en voulait plus, Mokuba continua à descendre, contournant au grand désespoir du vampire qui le lui fit savoir d'un grognement, son sexe irrigué de sang pour aller s'afférer à l'intérieur de sa cuisse et de son aine. Mokuba se trouvait maintenant devant un problème à la taille de... il savait ce qu'il voulait mais il ne savait pas comment ses crocs et la verge de Seto allait réagit; allait-elle s'entretuer?

Puis Mokuba trouva LA solution. Il remonta vers le sexe se Seto pour y enfoncer seulement la pointe de ses canines, ce qui fit étouffer un cri de douleur à Seto qui savait d'après les explications de Noah, ce qui lui arriverais si jamais il osait lui faire une fellation.

« Mokuba... »

Il n'écoutait pourtant pas ce que son frère voulait lui dire, le sachant lui aussi, et se mit à lécher le sang qui coulait des deux petites plaies, taquinant le gland de l'autre de temps à autre. Seto s'étonna du brio de l'idée en se mordant la lèvre inférieur pour ne pas jouir à plein poumons, ainsi qu'en s'agrippant au draps du lit fermement pour ne pas meurtrir le dos nacré de Mokuba. À la mesure où les plaies se refermaient, Mokuba en perçait d'autre et recommençait, jusqu'à ce que Seto jouisse. Quand cela vint, Mokuba prit le sexe entier dans sa bouche et...

« N'avale surtout pas! »

Mokuba qui s'apprêtait à avaler la jouissance de son frère, releva la tête, bredouille, et l'interrogea du regard et en levant les épaules.

« Nous ne sommes pas faits pour avaler d'autres choses que du sang. Avaler...ce que tu as dans la bouche te tuerait instantanément. »

À ces paroles, Mokuba, sous l'effet de la panique, écarquilla les yeux en s'agrippant au bord du lit et en recrachant tout ce sperme qu'il avait dans la bouche. Il prit ensuite le drap de satin pour s'essuyer les lèvres en crachant et recrachant. Quand il fut sur que tout était sous contrôle, il se retourna vers Seto.

« Tu n'aurais pas pu me le dire plus tôt! »

« Je te l'aurais dit plus tôt si j'y aurais pensé plus tôt, petit prince. »

Le surnom qu'avait employé Seto eut pour effet de faire sourire Mokuba et de calmer cette rage qui bouillait en lui. Depuis le plus loin qu'il se souvienne, Seto l'avait toujours appelé ainsi. Mokuba de pencha sur Seto et l'embrassa si tendrement qu'il se sentit transporté dans un monde parallèle tant à celui des mortels qu'à celui des immortels. Il se trouvait transporté dans l'univers de Mokuba, où seul lui avait accès. Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi à ne faire que s'embrasser quand Mokuba qui se trouvait sur Seto, écarta les jambes si parfaites de son frère et remonta vers sa poitrine et le pénétra. Il en avait eu assez d'attendre ce moment. Seto senti une décharge lui traverser le corps entier comme quand il le faisait avec Noah et lâcha un râle très convaincant en approchant le corps chaud de son frère contre le sien. La peau de Mokuba se faisait de plus en plus moite et plus chaude alors qu'il allait et venait en Seto. Il avait cette même grâce féline que Noah mais en plus d'une puissance et d'une noblesse exceptionnelle.

Grâce _féline..._

Il devait se tromper. Mais il y repenserait...plus tard. D'ici ce temps, Mokuba tremblait de désir pour ce Seto sensuelle qu'il n'avait jamais connu en ce sens. Il allait et venait dans ce corps réchauffé pour l'occasion, dans cette atmosphère chaude et érotique. Le souffle de la seule personne existante au monde à part lui-même était irrégulier et saccadé, tandis que lui avait peine à s'empêcher de crier. De crier son nom.

« Mm... Seto! »

Le visage de Mokuba était d'une douceur telle que Seto n'arrivait plus à le quitter des yeux. Il y était bêtement rivé, sentant et appréciant le sexe durci de Mokuba en lui quand ce dernier ouvrit les yeux et plongea ses puits sans fond dans ses océans équatoriaux. Tous deux étaient sous le charme l'un de l'autre et c'est dans cet ambiance où l'amour battait son plein que Mokuba jouit en Seto, se retira, puis s'étendit de tout son long sur son frérot qui l'enlaçait toujours. À peine furent-ils placés dans cette position qu'ils entendirent un profond râle qui ne venait ni de l'un, ni de l'autre. Seto tourna la tête et découvrit quelque chose qui ne lui plu pas vraiment.

« Ah! Franchement! En plus d'être un sale petit pervers et un voyeur, tu viens de tacher ma moquette! »

Noah, toujours empoignant son sexe, un sourire de ravissement mal tourné aux lèvres, ouvrit ses yeux.

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute si toi et ton apprenti êtes tout deux des dieux. » dit-il, son sourire s'élargissant à la mesure à laquelle il parlait. Mais en voyant Mokuba qui s'était levé, son corps élancé totalement nu, Noah replaça son sexe là où il devait être, soit dans son boxer.

« Qui es-tu et que viens tu faire dans notre domaine à moi et à mon frère, immortel? »

Noah, étonné de la prestance de Mokuba, s'avança lentement vers le vampire ténébreux d'entre tout les autres.

« Tu ne me reconnais pas? »

Seto s'était levé à son tour et était venu se placer à côté de son ange des glaces. Il passa son bras autour de la taille de ce dernier et appuya la tête dans le creux de son cou, faisant à moitié face à Mokuba qui ne lâchait plus Noah du regard, et vice et versa. Chacun était planté dans le regard de l'autre, incapable d'en sortir, quand Seto, qui commençait à avoir peur que ses doutes soient véridictoires, brisa le silence trop lourd.

« Je te présente mon amant, petit prince. C'est Noah, Noah Kaiba. Tu le reconnais, maintenant? »

« Oui mais je ne comprends pas. Tu es... tu es vivant? Euh... Mort? Oui enfin... tu vois? »

Noah se mit à rire et Mokuba suivit immédiatement. Seto, voyant l'absurdité de la chose, lâcha Noah qui bondit immédiatement dans les bras de Mokuba. Les deux hommes s'enlacèrent longuement avant d'entreprendre un timide baiser qui devint vite plus passionné.

Seto se senti vite délaissé. Il était maintenant en train d'assimiler cette dure vérité; Noah avait trouvé sa destinée. Mais...cette promesse alors? Celle qu'ils s'étaient fait au Pôle Nord, de ne jamais se laisser? Qu'allait-il en advenir? Son amour pour Noah était plus fort que tout l'amour du monde et...

Une larme de sang coulait le long de sa joue et il avait honte de cette faiblesse, ce qui l'amena à baiser la tête pour ne pas que les deux autres le voient. Mais il était déjà trop tard. Noah qui se rendit contre de sa bourde, fit signe à Mokuba et chacun d'eux se plaça de part et d'autre de Seto. Seto n'eut pas le temps d'essuyer ses larmes rouges que Noah s'était déjà emparé de ses lèvres alors que l'autre immortel se plaçait derrière pour lui caresser le dos de ses mains et de sa langue. Noah qui s'était débarrassé de sa cape et de sa queue de pie blanche et bleue et de son chemisier blanc pendant le long baiser qu'il avait échangé avec Mokuba, enleva son pantalon et son boxer blanc d'un seul coup puis empoigna fermement la verge du vampire châtain en regardant par-dessus son épaule. Sa destinée était là et le regardait encore. Ils ne pouvaient plus se quitter du regard. Puis bientôt, Seto sentit à nouveau le sexe de Mokuba en lui. Le sexe de Mokuba était peut-être en Seto mais ses pensées elles étaient en...

« Je t'aime Noah. Je t'aime tant! » réussit à dire Seto après avoir brisé le baiser et trouver le courage de s'exprimer clairement.

De celle là, que Mokuba s'en souvienne. Noah lui appartenait, et il appartenait à Noah. Il voyait bien les regards que Noah lançait à Mokuba alors qu'il massait son membre mais il gardait espoir.

« Je sais que tu m'aimes Seto mais... »

À ces mots, Seto repoussa Mokuba et Noah en même temps. Non, il n'y avait plus d'espoir. Tout deux restèrent bredouille quand ils virent Seto récupérer ses vêtements pour les enfiler à la volée.

« Seto... »

« Mais quoi? Il n'y pas de Mais en amour, Noah! Tu ne m'aimes plus, c'est ça? »

« Si, je t'aime, Seto, mais arrêtes de faire l'enfant! Mais tu dois comprendre que... »

« Et cette promesse, alors? Je sais ce qu'est Mokuba mais on ne s'était pas promis que... »

« Je ne savais pas de quoi je parlais! »

« ALORS FINISSONS-EN ET DIS-MOI LE EN PLEINE FACE QUE TU NE M'AIMES PLUS, NOAH! »

Seto avait crié ses derniers mots et sanglotait maintenant sans aucune retenue. Il avait si honte de lui, qui était habituellement froid, voir distant, et qui avait un contrôle si parfait de lui-même. Il s'était fait prendre au jeu de l'amour et il en payait maintenant les conséquences. Tout deux restèrent un bon moment à se fixer quand Noah se mit à bouger légèrement le visage de gauche à droite.

« Non, je ne t'aime plus, Seto. »

Ces derniers mots furent à peine audibles. C'est à ce moment que, toujours en sanglots, Seto fut réellement hors de lui-même. Il descendit un si puissant coup de pied à l'un des barreaux de son lit que ce dernier céda, emportant les autres et le lit entier se retrouva sans dessus dessous. Après ce, il se dirigea vers la sortie de sa chambre. Il voulait sortir de ce lieu maudit où sa vie et même sa mort avaient été brisées en mille morceaux, emportant son cœur au passage. À peine fut-il sur le point de tourner le coin du couloir que Mokuba sortit de la chambre, la cape de Noah autour de la taille pour cacher sa nudité.

« Seto! Ne fais pas de bêtises, je t'en pris! Je ne supporterais pas te perdre une deuxième fois! »

Seto se retourna vers son petit frère et le regarda. Un feu démoniaque dansait dans ses yeux bleus.

« Je ne te croyais pas si mesquin, Mokuba Kaiba. »

Puis il quitta, laissant derrière lui un Mokuba totalement bredouille et blessé ainsi qu'un Noah empli de remords.

000000000000000000000000000000000

La nuit vue de la plage de Domino était si belle. Encore plus belle que dans son rêve. Il était assis à ce même endroit, observant la lune. Elle était pleine comme un gros ballon et jouait doucement sur l'eau. Tout était si tranquille, comme la nuit de son premier suicide.

Et comme pendant la nuit de son premier suicide, il était calme et détendu, prêt à rencontrer son créateur. Il n'y avait plus rien qui existait mis à part lui, la lune, la plage et...

Le Soleil.

Seto ne pleurait plus depuis un bon moment. Il avait si honte de lui. Il avait réfléchit et il avait honte d'avoir réagit ainsi face à Noah. Il ne lui en voulait plus, ni à lui, ni à Mokuba et étrangement, il ne voyait déjà plus Noah comme son amant. Peut-être étais-ce dû au fait qu'il ne soit pas sa destinée? Mais peu importait. Sa place n'était plus ici depuis une bonne semaine déjà. Et cette fois-ci, il ne serait pas sauvé par quelconque immortel. Il s'en faisait lui-même la promesse. Il réussirait à se tuer totalement ce coup-ci.

« Mais...Kaiba! Mais... MAIS! »

Seto se retourna pour apercevoir une silhouette à travers les ténèbres du boisé auquel il faisait dos.

« C'est impossible! Je veux dire, tu es mort! »

Quand la silhouette s'avança et que la douce lumière de la lune vint l'éclairer, il puit enfin voir ce doux regard d'émeraude. Duke Delvin se mit à genoux à côté de lui et le regarda dans les yeux fixement. Seto eut pour réflexe de se détourner mais le jeune homme à la chevelure noire d'encre empoigna son visage et le força à le regarder. Puis de ses mains si chaudes de mortel, il se mit à le parcourir frénétiquement, tout d'abord passant ses mains sur ses épaules, puis sur sa poitrine avant de descendre vers son abdomen pour s'assurer qu'il était bien réel et intact. Il ne pouvait simplement y croire. Duke remonta vers son visage mais quand ses mains entrèrent pour une seconde fois en contact avec se dernier, il pu s'apercevoir de sa froideur et de sa blancheur...

Voyant l'expression qu'affichait maintenant le visage du mortel, Seto savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire. Il fallait le tuer où il se mettrais à paniquer et alerterais tout le cartier, chose qu'il fallait avant tout éviter.

« Kaiba, tu n'est pas... Tu n'es tout de même pas devenu... »

Sa voix et son corps tout entier tremblaient et des larmes baignaient son visage. Le jeune mortel aux yeux d'émeraude venait d'apercevoir les crocs du vampire. Seto ne puit attendre plus longtemps et dû bondir sur le jeune mortel. Seto immobilisa Duke dans ses bras, la main plaquée sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de crier, mais quand il arriva pour le mordre, ce fut une tout autre histoire. De sentir les spasmes que provoquaient les sanglots rendus trop forts de ce jeune mortel gourmands de la vie, il ne pu que se résigner à ne pas le mordre. Pourquoi, Seto l'ignorait mais il ne devait pas le mordre. Puis se rendant contre de l'état du mortel, Seto entreprit de le calmer. Il approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille de Duke et se mit à y murmurer.

« Maintenant, je vais enlever ma main uniquement si tu me promets que tu ne crieras pas. Je comprends que tu puisse pleurer, tu es sous le choc, mais ne cris pas. Je ne suis pas dangereux. Je ne veux pas te mordre. Je ne...veux pas te voir mourir. »

Duke fit signe que oui, il tiendrais la promesse que Seto lui avait fait jurer pour que celui-ci enlève sa main de sur sa bouche, avant qu'il ne le relâche totalement.

Ce qui étonna le plus Seto, c'est que Duke ne quitta pas son emprise, même qu'il se retourna pour faire face à lui et se blottit dans ses bras, toujours sanglotant sous le choc. Il avait passé trop près de mourir alors qu'il ne s'y était pas préparé. Voyant cela, Seto ne puit que le serrer davantage contre lui, posant à son grand étonnement un baiser suave sur sa tempe avant de glisser sa main dans cette chevelure de satin noir pour presser sa tête contre son torse. Il continua par la suite à lui chuchoter des mots rassurants à l'oreille en le berçant contre lui.

000000000

Dix minutes plus tard...

« Kaiba ? Ce n'est pas que je n'apprécie pas mais... je pense que l'on devrait changer de position. Je ne dis pas si tu serais une fille mais... ce n'est pas le cas, ou du moins je ne crois pas. »

« Oh! Euh...oui. Tu as tout à fait raison, désolé. »

« Oh je t'en pris mais...mais depuis quand tu t'excuse toi? »

Seto ne répondit pas, ne faisant que libérer le mortel de son emprise avant de se relever en enlevant le sable qui couvrait son manteau de cuire. Il aimait bien être couché sur le sable comme il l'avait été pendant de longues et agréables minutes avec Duke Delvin mais il y avait certains petits inconvénients à cela; exemple le sable. Après cela, tout deux restèrent un moments assis l'un à côté de l'autre, ne faisant que regarder à l'horizon quand Seto remarqua que Duke tremblait en essayant de se réchauffer les bras en les frottant de ses mains.

« Tu as froid? »

« Non, tout vas bien, je te remercie. »

« Et c'est pour ça que tu trembles en te frottant les bras de la sorte, hein? »

Duke ne pouvait le nier. Puis de toute façon, il n'était pas bon menteur à moins que le bluff fasse partie de la catégorie des mensonges alors là il était le roi mais pour l'instant du moins, il ne l'était pas. Seto, voyant l'orgueil de mâle mal placé de Duke, enleva son manteau de cuir et en recouvrit les épaules du mortel.

« Là, Kaiba, c'est toi qui vas avoir froid et qui va... »

Seto n'eut qu'à lui lancer un regard de travers pour que le mortel se mette à rire.

« C'est bon, j'avais oublié que tu étais mort et maintenant galant envers la gente mortelle. »

« T'as tout pigé. »

Ils se regardèrent un moment avant de partir à rire comme jamais ils n'avaient ris. Duke se décida enfin à enfiler les manches du manteau de cuir du vampire qui pu se rendre contre à quel point il était beau dans ce dernier.

« Dis, tu le veux? »

« De quoi tu parles? »

« Du manteau! J'en ai d'autres et il te va bien alors par oui ou par non. »

« Je... euh... »

« Tu l'aimes, avoue-le! »

« Mais Kaiba! »

« C'est fou ce que je peux avoir de la misère avec les_ mais_ cette nuit! Garde-le donc! »

Duke, totalement muet, n'osa pas rajouter un seul mot et se retourna face à la plage, étant toutefois incapable de dissimuler sa joie de s'être fait offrir un aussi beau manteau. Seto le regarda longuement en se demandant la nature du geste qu'il venait de poser à l'égard du jeune mortel. Jamais il n'aurait agit envers personne de son vivant mais la mort l'avait transformé. Et de plus, Duke avait ce petit quelque chose...

« Dis Kaiba, tu me semble troublé, il y a quelque chose qui ne vas pas? »

Seto sortit immédiatement de ses pensées pour s'apercevoir que les magnifiques yeux de jades de Duke étaient posés sur lui, inquiets.

« C'est rien. Non, tout va très bien! » mentit Seto.

« Je ne suis pas idiot, Kaiba. Je vois clairement qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi aujourd'hui. »

« Mais non! Je... »

« Ne me mens pas. Ton regard te trahis de toute façon. »

Seto sentait plus que jamais que Duke avait quelque chose de particulier que les autres mortels n'avaient pas. En tant que mortel, il n'avait pas pu le ressentir mais maintenant, son corps le désirait mais son cœur lui en voulait plus.

« Kaiba je...t'ai vu pleurer tout à l'heure. Ou du moins j'ai aperçu quelqu'un se diriger vers la plage en pleurant et je t'ai suivi. Ça m'a pris un moment à me rendre compte que c'était toi mais maintenant, ça peut te paraître étrange mais je suis inquiet. »

Oh. Merdeuh.

Alors que le jeune homme se demandais de où venait toute cette inquiétude de sa par pour cet être qui avait toujours été froid et distant tant envers lui qu'envers les autres personnes de son entourage, le vampire regardait droit devant lui, plus honteux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Mortel, il pleurait souvent mais jamais en présence d'autres personnes que lui-même et peut-être Marie-Anne quelques fois mais elle, c'était différent. et là, il venait d'éclater en sanglots comme un gamin devant son petit frère et son maintenant ex-amant, s'était ensuite enfuis en courant, ses pleurs incontrôlables ayant attirés un mortel, Duke Delvin, au passage. MERVEILLEUX!

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tout vas mieux maintenant. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là? »

Le sujet devenait de plus en plus inconfortable pour Seto. Il savait toutefois que coûte que coûte, Duke allait réussir à lui faire avouer ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Aussi bien lâcher la serviette dès maintenant! De toute façon, Seto n'avait plus de volonté ni même le goût de combattre encore quoi, qui que ce soit.

« J'ai hâte de revoir le soleil... » fit Seto dont la voix tremblait. Il sentait cette boule revenir dans sa gorge, mais il devait ne pas craquer à nouveaux, même si sa volonté semblait céder de plus en plus le pas à ses sentiments. Duke qui venait de comprendre les intentions du vampire, s'en trouva grandement bouleversé. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il l'empêche d'en venir à ses fins.

« Non, Kaiba... »

« Il y a déjà une semaine que je suis sensé être six pieds sous terre et non à l'état de zombie. J'ai essayé de me balancer au bout d'une corde mais quelqu'un m'a sauvé et m'a changé en vampire, au début, c'était bien mais aujourd'hui, je trouve le fait de rester en ce monde vraiment tout aussi stupide que je le trouvais il y a précisément une semaine. Maintenant, laisse-moi seul. Je dois accomplir ce que j'ai commencé. Plus personne n'a besoin de moi ici, même plus Mokuba et... »

« ASSEZ! »

Duke s'était levé d'un bond et s'était mis devant Kaiba, l'air menaçant et décidé.

« Tu m'as bien dit que tu voulais me voir vivre, n'est-ce pas? RÉPONDS-MOI! »

Seto avait vivement relevé la tête et il regardait Duke sans savoir ce qui s'était passé pour que le mortel s'énerve ainsi soudainement. Il ne fit qu'approuver d'un signe de tête mais fut d'autant plus surpris quand Duke leva le rebord de son pantalon et sortit de son fourreau un couteau à la _Rambo._

« Très bien, Kaiba! Très bien. Tu vois ce couteau? Tu le vois! Je veux vivre mais si tu m'y obliges, je m'en servirai pour m'ouvrir les veines à la minute où tu auras quitté ce monde. Alors je te demande de me laisser vivre pour une seconde fois. Je ne veux pas te suivre dans l'autre monde, mais si tu ne me laisses pas le choix, je le ferai, sois en convaincu. »

Duke était sérieux dans ce qu'il disait. Il vouait faire cesser cette bêtise même si par ses paroles, il mettait sa vie en danger pour un vampire qui de toute façon n'avait rien à battre du genre humain qui était devenu pour lui un met de qualité plus que d'autres choses. Mais en revanche, il avait senti que Kaiba avait changé à son égard, le traitant plus comme un bon ami que comme un hors d'œuvre. Peut-être s'arrêterais-il à son avertissement? Mais une question plus inquiétante tourmentait l'esprit de Duke; pourquoi LUI tenait tant à ce que Kaiba reste _en vie_ au point de lui donner la sienne, alors qu'habituellement ils se haïssaient comme la peste?

« Ne fais pas ça, je t'en supplie. Pas pour moi! »

La voix de Seto tremblait clairement à présent et de ses yeux commençaient à couler des gouttes de sang. Puis encore une fois, il baissa la tête pour ne pas que le mortel le voie pleurer, bien que ce fut très évident puisqu'il n'avait plus aucune retenue. Il en avait marre de se comporter aussi faiblement, mais ce ces temps ci, il n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur ses sentiments. Apparemment, il les avait trop refoulés et ceux-ci étaient en train de se venger.

Seto pu tout soudainement sentir une main sur le côté de sa tête qui le tirait vers un torse chaud et à l'odeur suave qu'il entoura de ses bras. Duke s'était agenouillé près de lui et le tenait maintenant fermement entre ses bras, caressant ses mèches châtaines.

« À mon tour maintenant. Au diable le fait que tu ne sois pas une fille. Et de plus, j'ai lu quelque part que les vampires aimaient les contacts physiques. Non mais sérieusement, je t'aiderai à reprendre le dessus, si tu veux. Mais s'il te plaît, pour cette nuit, ne fais pas de bêtises, ok? »

« ...C'est d'accord. »

Seto renifla bruyamment et releva la tête quand il senti Duke bouger son bras droit pour le porter à sa propre tête.

« J'espère que ça ne te déranges pas Kaiba mais tu dois comprendre que je tolère mon catogan uniquement pendant la journée. Mais quand la situation ne l'exige pas, c'est pour moi une vraie jouissance que de m'en débarrasser. »

Puis il tira sur son élastique et ses cheveux retombèrent en une cascade gracieuse et souple. Il enleva ensuite son bandeau rouge et noir pour laisser le passage à sa chevelure qui se plaça presque sans aucun effort. Elle était si belle que Seto ne pu résister à l'envie d'y passer la main pour s'apercevoir qu'elle était d'autant plus soyeuse. Duke ferma ses yeux et se laissa emporter par les caresses de Seto quand il ouvrit les yeux pour fixer le sol, penseur.

« C'est fou Kaiba... »

« Seto. »

« D'accord, Seto. En autant que tu m'appelles Duke, c'est bon? »

Seto se contenta de faire signe que oui de la tête. En réalité, il était plus intéresser à la sensation des mèches de soie noires entre ses doigts ainsi qu'à la beauté du visage de son nouvel _ami _que par tout autre chose.

« C'est fou Seto, mais jamais je ne me serais laissé toucher de la sorte par tout autre personne que Serenity auparavant mais toi, je sais pas. C'est peut-être du au fait que tu sois vampire? J'ai entendu dire que les vampires avaient des pouvoirs particuliers. »

« Peut-être en avons-nous. Je l'ignore. »

Leurs visages s'étaient rapprochés sensiblement l'un de l'autre et les deux êtres se regardaient intensément. Alors que Duke se croyait hypnotisé par le vampire, Seto savait très bien que c'était lui qui était hypnotisé par la beauté du mortel. Ils se sentaient à leurs places et auraient tout deux donnés n'importe quoi pour éterniser le moment, jusqu'à ce qu'une idée traverse Seto et le mette face à une dure vérité. La boucle d'oreille que portait Duke qui était noire et verte aujourd'hui semblait avoir une aura lumineuse. Seto se rappela immédiatement son rêve et posa les yeux au ciel en pensant au paroles dites par Noah plus tôt quand il vit Sirius briller de milles feux étrangement verts à ses yeux.

_La mort nous envoie des signes. C'est tout ce que je sais. Chacun en reçoit des différents._

Ce dé...

Duke...

Sirius, le grand chien...

« Seto, ça va? »

Il devrait y penser plus tard.

« Oui, j'étais juste en train de réfléchir. »

« Ah. »

Duke baissa les yeux en rougissant, la cause en étant trop évidente – ils étaient à moins de dix centimètres l'un de l'autre quand l'attention de Seto s'était posé sur le dé-, avant que tout deux n'entendent un bruit sourd. Un objet venait de tomber par terre et Seto le ramassa. Il s'agissait du deck box de Duke, contenant toute ses cartes.

« Ah, tiens! Je peux les voir? »

« Bien sûr! »

Le sourire enfin revenu aux lèvres et le regard pétillant, Seto ouvrit le Deck Box et en sortit son contenu. Il commença à regarder les cartes l'une après l'autres quand il tomba finalement sur un trio de cartes qui accrochèrent son attention.

« Mais qu'est-ce que... »

Vampire Lord, Vampire Lady et nul autre que le Vampire Genesis...

**Alors, ça vous a plu? Je crois que j'ai réussis à me rattraper question longueur et lemon avec ce chap là en tout les cas. Maintenant, j'attends vos commentaires! C'est en bas à gauche pour les reviews! **

**Samuelle Pegasus**

**P.S. Amateurs de cartes, tenez-vous prêts! L'aventure commence!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Salut à tous ! voici mon septième chapitre ! Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas l'avoir posté plus tôt mais j'avais trop de pain sur la planche et mon ordinateur a décidé qu'il mourrait et emportait plusieurs de mes fichiers avec lui ! Le ! il a donc fallu que je recommence tout en plus d'être débordé de travaux scolaires… mais le voici maintenant ! Je vous le donne en guise de cadeaux de Noël. **

**J'ai appris récemment que je ne pourrai plus répondre à vos reviews à l'avenir, à moins de vous… en tout les cas, merci d'avoir lu mon histoire et j'espère que vous allez aimez la suite ! pour les reviews, je suis une grande fille, je vais y arriver, ne vous en faites pas…**

**Vampire Lord**

**Chapitre sept: Une nouvelle vie nous attend…**

Toc Toc Toc...

Duke fut réveillé plus vite qu'il ne l'avait jamais été auparavant. Quelqu'un martelait la porte de l'appartement où lui et son père habitait, juste en haut de la boutique de jouets qui avait été reconstruit après l'incendie. Pour s'acharner autant sur une pauvre porte, ça ne pouvait être que Tristan.  
Quand Duke entendit des pas se diriger vers la porte, il su que son père se chargerait de retourner Tristan d'où il venait sous prétexte que la personne qu'il désirait voir dormait profondément, ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux. Mais qu'il dorme ou pas, Duke ne voulait pas quitter son lit si chaud et si douillet.

« Duke, tes amis sont là. »

Merdum. Son père LES avait faits entrés.  
D'autant plus que Duke n'était disposé à recevoir qui que ça soit chez lui aujourd'hui. Non pas qu'il voulait faire la paresse, ni du fait qu'il ne soit qu'en caleçon pour recevoir ses amis mais qu'il avait un fardeau précieux sous son lit...  
Ne prenant pas le temps de cogner à la porte de sa chambre, Tristan, Yugi, Joey, Serenity et Téa entrèrent.

« Salut mon vieux ! T'as décidé que tu faisais de toi une marmotte ? » ria Joey.

« Ouais, parions que tu as dormi toute la journée espèce de fainéant… » ajouta Tristan sur le même ton. 

Ça fut quasi instantané. Duke roula le plus vite possible en bas de son lit avec ses couvertures. La lumière de la cuisine était forte et il craignait que ça soit le soleil car il n'avait pas pris la peine de regarder son horloge qui affichait une heure quand même assez tardive.

« Refermez la porte, POUR L'AMOUR DE DIEU ! » paniqua Duke qui avec son tas de couvertures foncées essaya de couper tout rayon de lumière provenant de l'extérieur de sa chambre vers le dessous de son lit.

Voyant la panique de leur ami, tous entrèrent dans la chambre et refermèrent la porte derrière eux avant que Duke ne les engueulent davantage. Ceci fait, il ne bougea pas mais il était clair qu'il était maintenant plus calme, ou du moins soulagé.

« Serenity, ma jolie, voudrais tu replacer la serviette qui est là en bas de la porte pour couper la lumière ? »

« Duke espèce de traî... »

« La ferme, Tristan. »

Beaucoup, beaucoup plus calme en voyant que plus un seul rayon de lumière ne parvenait à entrer dans la pièce, il se leva et s'étira de tout son long tout en laissant échapper un long bâillement sonore. Dos à eux, il ne pu remarquer que le petit minois de Serenity et de Téa étaient devenus tout rouge et rêvasseur à la vue de son corps couvert seulement de ce caleçon noir. Sa chevelure de geais caressait langoureusement son dos de façon totalement magnifique mais malheureusement, seul Serenity et Téa semblèrent s'en être aperçu. Quand Duke se retourna vers ses amis, il pu voir les gars le regarder perplexe et les filles avec une certaine... admiration.

« Duke, veux tu bien nous dire qu'est-ce qu'il t a de si important sous ton lit qu'il faut ABSOLUMENT que tu protèges ? » fit Yugi un sourcil en l'air.

Il jeta un regard rapide à son lit puis se rappela ce qui lui avait été dit par Seto vers la fin de leurs première nuit ensemble. « Tu peux en parler, certes, mais fais bien attention que la personne à qui tu auras choisi d'en parler sois digne de confiance. Sinon, je le saurai et elle me fera office d'apéritif. Crois-moi. » En parler à ses amis était selon lui sans danger. Ils garderaient le secret si cela avait de l'importance pour lui. Mais maintenant qu'il savait quoi leurs dire, comment fallait-il leurs dire sans trop les traumatiser ?   
« Ha, ça... Voyez-vous, il y a un cadavre sous mon lit.  
Non... pas ça.  
« J'ai rencontré un mort vivant hier et je l'ai ramené à la maison !  
Non, décidément pas ça.  
« Tu sais Kaiba, en fait, il est sous mon lit... NON ! JE NE L'AI PAS TUÉ! En fait, il y a de cela plusieurs jours, je l'ai vu qui se dirigeais vers la plage en pleurant et je l'ai suivi. Il m'a foutu la trouille, nous avons faits cosette, je l'ai convaincu de ne pas réessayer de mettre fin à ses jours et nous avons parlés le reste du temps, avons couru pieds nus sur la plage, au clair de lune avant que je ne l'accompagne à la chasse et...  
NONNNNN !

« ... »

« Duke, ne nous prends pas pour des idiots. » dit Tristan sous un ton menaçant.

Il resta un moment à se demander comment il était mieux de leurs annoncer la nouvelle puis quand tout fut à point, il releva la tête pour regarder l'ensemble de ses amis.

« Écoutez, vous allez peut-être être surpris mais laissez-moi m'expliquer avant de paniquer. »

Tous semblant prêts à écouter ce que Duke avait à dire, il pu donc commencer. Tout d'abord, il se coucha sur le ventre par terre et tira le corps frais qui était enveloppé de couvertures noires vers lui. Personne n'osait imaginer ce que ça pouvait être. Duke le pris dans ses bras et le déposa sur le lit, puis précautionneusement, il retira l'étoffe de sur son corps. Le vampire dormait profondément.

Tous restèrent les yeux rivés sur Kaiba pendant quelque secondes avant que Serenity ne se retourne et se jette dans les bras de Tristan, toute tremblante.

« C'est trop affreux... »

Tristan, sans hésiter, pris contre lui son amour de toujours, d'une main enserrant sa taille et de l'autre caressant sa chevelure de feu tandis que son regard était toujours rivé sur Kaiba. Yugi et Téa dont les mains semblaient déjà avant être attirées l'une vers l'autre vinrent se joindre plus solidement que jamais elle ne l'aurait été alors que Joey étudiait le tout de mieux qu'il le pouvait dans sa tête au lieu de craindre ce que tout le monde craignait ; Kaiba n'avait tout de même pas été tué par Duke !

« Je ne te reconnais plus, Duke. Je ne peux pas croire... Tu n'es pas un meurtrier pourtant ! Je ne peux pas croire que... » murmura Tristan d'un air tragique.

« NON ATTENDEZ ! Il n'est pas mort ! » s'écria Joey en se précipitant vers Kaiba. Il pris d'abord son pouls et pu se rendre compte qu'il était bel et bien mort mais un détail l'agaçait toutefois ; il avait pourtant vu quelque chose bouger ! Il souleva le chandail de laine brune de Seto jusqu'à ses aisselles, le chevaucha faute d'un lit trop étroit pour pouvoir se mettre à côté de lui, puis appuya ses deux mains contre sa cage thoracique ainsi que son oreille sur le cœur du vampire.

« Je ne comprends plus rien. Il respire, mais son cœur reste inactif et il est aussi froid qu'un cadavre. Mais un cadavre ne respire pas et après une semaine, il est déjà en décomposition. C'est juste trop anormal. Il doit y avoir d'autres choses... »

Joey se redressa un peu et vint observer le visage blême de Seto. Duke pour sa part, préférait le laisser découvrir par lui-même. Mais il serait tout de même là pour Joey si Seto se réveillait soudainement le ventre un peu trop creux.  
Le blond commença par lever l'une des paupières pour venir placer la lumière d'une petite lampe de poche près de son œil et observer...

« Merde... il est toujours en vie mais... » fit Joey les dents serrées.

Mais ce fut quand il vit la bouche entrouverte de Seto que tout lui vint en un éclair. Il y avait cependant longtemps que les autres avaient trouvés la nouvelle nature de Kaiba. Il porta sa main au visage de Kaiba et du pouce vint caresser ses lèvres sous le regard horrifié des autres. Elles étaient douces et parfaites ainsi que rouges comme les pétales d'une rose, sans la moindre gerçure ou imperfection, et étaient appuyés sur deux petits crocs qui semblaient de porcelaine, dont la pointe était parfaitement visible entre ses lèvres entrouvertes. Sans plus tarder, il se releva puis toujours chevauchant Kaiba, il le gifla rageusement puis se releva mais cette fois-ci, c'est le regard indigné de Duke auquel il eut à faire.

« Non mais c'est que tu viens de le gifler sans raison ! »

« Oui, et alors ? T'as pensé à Mokuba là dedans ? »

« Lui non mais moi oui. » fit Seto en un long bâillement sonore.

Aussitôt que Duke s'aperçu du réveil de son ami immortel, il se dirigea vers le lit et croisa les bras.

« Tu sais que par ta faute, je viens clairement de perdre une fille magnifique et j'ai failli être accusé de meurtre ? »

« Si tu parles de Serenity, j'avoues qu'elle n'est pas mal en effet. »

À peine Seto eut le temps de terminer sa phrase que Duke se jeta sur lui, oubliant qu'il était en sous-vêtement ce qui paraissait très mal en fin de compte et que ses compagnons étaient là mais aussi brandissant un gigantesque oreiller dont il avait pris la peine de se munir avant de lui sauter dessus pour le frapper sauvagement. Le vampire riposta en attrapant l'oreiller à l'autre bout et en l'attirant vers lui ce qui fit en sorte que son premier détenteur lui tomba littéralement dessus. Ils continuèrent de se battre comme ça encore de bonnes minutes, ignorant la présence des autres pendant que ceux-ci s'habituaient lentement à la présence du vampire, cet être si charnel et à l'apparence impie à toute chose.

« Lâche ça ! »

« Non, c'est toi qui va le lâcher ! Tu n'est pas de taille je te signale ! »

« Oh mais je crois que tu oublies que tu parles à Seto Kaiba, je me trompes ? »

« Oh que non, je parles à un stupide zombie t'en conviendras ! »

« Et tu ne crois pas aux zombies, hein ! »

« Pas une miette ! »

« Donc tu ne crois pas en moi ? »

« Pas une miette je te dis! »

« Alors il est maintenant l'heure de te montrer à respecter tes supérieures ! »

« Écrase un peu ! »

« D'accord ! »

Seto se retrouva aussitôt sur Duke qui se retrouva immobilisé sur le champ par son bel ami immortel qui riait aux éclats.

« Tes désirs sont des ordres pour moi, tu sais ? »

Tous étaient sous le choc. Maintenant plus parce que Seto était vampire mais parce qu'il… parce qu'il riait et jouait avec Duke comme avec un ami, une vision qui leur fut quelque peu étrange et inhabituelle. Serenity et Tristan riaient de voir leur ami aux yeux d'émeraude se faire tabasser par l'immortel. Yugi se mit un moment donné aussi à rire et ignorant les regards de désapprobation de Joey, il pris lui aussi un oreiller en riant et frappa les deux gars tour à tour. Seto qui se mangea un oreiller en pleine troche riposta aussi sauvagement et la bataille continua encore un moment avant que Yugi fut pris d'un élan de joie incontrôlable.

« Kaiba, je suis si heureux de te retrouver à nouveau ! »

Seto, surpris de la déclaration, le reçu à bras ouverts quand ce dernier se dirigea vers lui les bras tendus. Tous arrêtèrent de parler pendant un instant, admirant la scène qui montrait deux ennemis de toujours en train de s'enlacer comme deux amis de longue date enfin retrouvés. Inconsciemment toutefois et sans même qu'il s'en aperçoive, Duke rougit en s'éloignant d'eux deux, comme s'il se sentait de trop tout d'un coup. Seto qui remarqua sa bêtise, relâcha Yugi en lui frappant presque violement l'épaule en signe de bonjour, se leva et décida de servir le même traitement aux autres pour ne pas que Duke se sente mal pour quelconque raisons, même si ce dernier ne s'en apercevait même pas.

Il se dirigea vers Joey qui lui serra la main et lui donna une petite bine amicale sur l'épaule avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Heureux de te revoir, moneybags. » dit Joey plus pour rire que pour l'insulter.

Puis il s'en alla vers Tristan qui le serra dans ses bras comme un frère d'arme, un ami.

« Tu nous as foutu une de ces sacrés trouilles, Kaiba. »

Vint ensuite le tour de Serenity et Téa qu'il enlaça simultanément, un bras autour de la taille de chacune des deux filles alors que ces dernières mirent chacune une main sur son torse et un bras autour de son cou. Aucune d'elles trouvèrent le courage de lui dire quoi que ça soit et elle ne firent que profiter de la présence de ce Kaiba qu'elles détestaient pourtant plus que la peste. Cependant, cela ne dura que quelques instant au malheur des deux filles qui avaient vraiment besoin de le savoir _en vie_.

Toute une atmosphère régnait dans la petite chambre de Duke tout à coup et certains commençaient à trouver ça lourd. Ce fut le cas en particulier pour Seto qui se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise de s'être premièrement laissé aller à tant de bonté en ravageant du même coup toute sa réputation d'iceberg, et de s'être laissé emporté ainsi par Duke dans cette bataille d'oreiller. Pour l'instant, le problème était tout autre ; il était en plein milieu d'une petite chambre sombre et lugubre avec une bande d'imbécile mortels pour la plus part et de son nouvel ami mortel qui lui devait commencer à avoir froid, uniquement couvert de ce caleçon foncé. Tous étaient encore une fois muets et Seto savait qu'est-ce qui était à l'origine de toute cette gêne.

« Dis Duke, est-ce que ton père est au courant que j'existe et que je suis là ? »

« Euh… oui, je lui ai dit. Il a eu un peu de mal à le prendre mais il a fini par le gober sans faire trop d'histoire, pourquoi ? »

« J'aimerais ça prendre un bain, je peux ? »

« Ouais mais… les vampires sont aussi obligées de se doucher ! »

« Non mais j'aime. »

Il se tourna vers ses amis et, leur faisant signe qu'il reviendrait dans peu de temps, il se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre mais se ravisa bien assez vite et regarda en direction de ses amis. Il ne savait pas si…

« Il faisait presque noir quand nous sommes entrés. »

La mine maintenant soulagée, il sortit de la pièce, suivi de près par son vampire.

Vu la petite taille de l'appartement de Duke et de son père, ils ne mirent pas de temps à se rendre à la salle de bain. Duke tendit une serviette à Seto et lui fit signe de s'installer à son aise et du moment où Duke fut parti, il se dévêtit et commença à faire couler l'eau dans le bain. La pièce était magnifique bien que simple à comparé au reste de l'appartement dans lequel tout les dallages présentaient des motifs de damiers qui donnaient vraiment mal à la tête à force de les regarder. Puis quand le bain fut plein d'une eau dans laquelle il avait ajouté quelques gouttes d'une mousse de bain à l'odeur envoûtante qu'il avait trouvé sur son rebord, il y entra doucement et s'y calla confortablement, savourant la caresse de l'eau sur son corps. Toute cette chaleur lui était confortable, mais même s'il désirait ne plus penser à rien pour mieux savourer ce moment de paix avec lui-même, un certain sujet lui revenait encore et encore dans sa tête ; il avait honte de son comportement. Honte de lui, de tout, de ses sentiments, de la situation. Tant de faiblesse, cela ne lui ressemblait tout simplement pas, il n'avait jamais été comme ça et il ne le serait jamais pour une raison ou pour une autre. Non mais c'est qu'il était Seto Kaiba à la fin ! Il était devenu plus sensibles que jamais depuis ce soir sur le pond et depuis l'était resté. Peut-être étais-ce la _dépression_ dont lui avait parlé le psychiatre qu'il avait été voir quelques mois plus tôt et qu'il avait envoyé se faire foutre Entre mourir et se conduire de la sorte il préférait… Non. Il avait fait une promesse à Duke : celle de ne pas mettre immédiatement fin à ses jours car selon lui, le temps aurait le pourvoir de replacer les choses. Mais d'ici ce temps là, il devait se rendre à l'évidence qu'il avait changée. Il était en une semaine, tombé amoureux fou d'un type qui s'était tout bonnement foutu de lui, il était devenu vampire, avait sauté son petit frère après l'avoir changé en vampire lui aussi, avait fait un fou de lui devant un des amis de son pire ennemi, sans compté que ce pire ennemi, il l'avait serré dans ses bras comme un frère, il avait failli se suicider deux fois et avait raté son coup les deux fois, la première à…

Seto entendit la bande d'amis à Duke sortir de la chambre. L'âme aiguisée de Seto ressentit leur soulagement et leur paix intérieure et il les enviait. Il ressentait aussi un profond amour entre Tristan et Serenity de même qu'entre Yugi et Téa. Pourquoi lui aussi ne pourrait pas avoir une vie normale juste pour une fois ? Avoir une vie paisible, une minime chance d'avoir une descendance, un boulot normal à un âge normal ? Pourquoi ? Quand ils partirent, il senti les pas de Duke se rapprocher de la porte, mais ce qui le surprit le plus fut quand il pu « voir »le jeune mortel accota son oreille sur la porte. Seto sourit.

« Allez entre Duke, j'ai mis de la mousse. »

Duke, encore une fois surpris par son ami immortel, entra, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Comment fais-tu ? »

Seto, les yeux clos, n'osa même pas bouger. Il préférait savourer la caresse de l'eau chaude contre son corps.

« Je ne sais pas et je ne veux pas le savoir »

Duke, toujours en caleçon, s'assit sur le bord de la baignoire. Ils restèrent tout deux silencieux un moment à ne faire que…rien du tout. L'atmosphère était à la détente et ils savaient bien en profiter.

« Seto ? »

« Mmm ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Je veux dire… »

« Je sais ce que tu veux dire et j'ai aussi une bonne idée de ce que je veux faire. »

«… et ? »

« Je vais rester ici à te pourrir l'existence jusqu'à ce que je trouve quelque chose de mieux à faire. »

« … ah bon. »

« Non mais en vérité, j'en ai aucune idée et je ne veux pas me prononcer là-dessus immédiatement car pour l'instant, je suis bien, je suis avec toi et c'est tout ce qui compte. »

Seto avait enfin ouvert ses yeux et les plongeaient maintenant dans ceux envoûtants de Duke qui lui aussi le fixait. Rester près de lui n'était pas une si mauvaise idée que ça après tout car étrangement il se sentait bien avec lui. Puis il quitta momentanément ses yeux pour regarder le dé qu'il portait à l'oreille. Ses réflexions étaient maintenant plus que claires. Sa destinée se tenait devant lui et étrangement, il n'avait pas le goût de forcer les choses, mais plutôt de les laisser aller comme elles devaient être. Duke devait faire les premiers pas, ne pas se presser… et comme s'il avait entendu ses pensées, le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs se leva pour s'en aller en derrière de lui et de lui mettre les mains sur les épaules pour les masser lentement.

« J'aime ta peau. Elle est si froide…sans l'être totalement. Elle est vivante mais c'est tout juste. »

« Mon âme vit mais ce que tu touches est mort. »

« Je peux ? »

Il saisit la débarbouillette et après l'avoir trempé dans l'eau savonneuse, commença à la passer délicatement sur les épaules de Seto, puis à la mesure à laquelle le vampire se redressait, dans tout son dos. Les yeux clos, l'immortel prenait le temps de déguster le moment alors que le jeune mortel prenait plaisir à sentir la douceur de son ami et à observer l'eau qui coulait sur sa peau immaculé. Ce manège dura environ une bonne demi heure. Duke qui s'était vite lassé de la débarbouillette caressait maintenant la peau de Seto à main nue, savourant le contact si frais et à la fois si vivant de cette chair avec ses mains malhabiles.

« Pas que je veuille t'insulter mais… les bulles commencent à rendre l'âme, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

« Ouais… »

Il se releva et tourna le dos pour que son ami puisse sortir et s'enrouler la taille de la serviette qui était posée à côté du bain juste pour lui. Quand ce fut terminé, il se dirigea vers le miroir pour encore une fois observer son reflet, quand il vit un jeune homme apparaître à ses côtés dans la glace, l'air quelque peu étrange. Il aurait voulu lire en lui comme en un autre mortel ordinaire mais il ne parvenait que très peu à pénétrer son esprit. Ce dernier restait un mystère pour lui.

« Je dois t'avouer que j'ai peur, Seto. »

« Peur de quoi ? » fit le vampire en se saisissant de la brosse à cheveux qui traînait sur le rebord du lavabo pour la passer dans sa fine chevelure châtaine.

« Tu sais il y a quelques jours de cela, sur la plage, nous…avons euh, comment dire… »

« Nous avons failli nous embrasser, oui, qui a-t-il ? »

« Je me sentais étrange, comme si j'avais été envouté. Et c'est la même chose qui s'est passé ce matin. Je me sentais étrange. Je me suis abandonné, mais je ne sais pas à qui ou à quoi mais… Tu ne m'aurais pas envoûté, par hasard ? »

« Peut-être bien, je ne connais pas encore tout mes pouvoirs. Je sais que j'en ai la capacité mais de la à savoir si je t'ai vraiment envouté, là, je ne saurait dire. »

La vérité était que Duke l'avait fait de son plein gré, mais Seto, malgré la barrière qui séparait leurs deux âmes pour mieux les unir (?) l'en empêchait, savait qu'il valait mieux ne rien faire autre que de laisser Duke s'en apercevoir par lui-même.

« Tu ne m'as pas envouté alors ? »

« … »

Mieux valait rester muet là-dessus, en conclut Seto. Mais Duke lui se rapprochait dangereusement du vampire jusqu'à n'être plus que devant lui. Là, c'en était trop. La promesse que Seto s'était faite, soit de laisser Duke faire les premiers pas, venait de s'envoler (De toute façon, il les avait fait les premiers pas selon lui.), et il se mit à lui caresser le visage, partant de sa joue puis s'enfonçant peu à peu dans l'épaisse chevelure noire de son ami. Ce dernier ferma les yeux et se blotti confortablement contre le torse de Seto, les deux mains sur ses pectoraux et son visage détendu dans le creux de son cou. Tout était parfait et Seto ne pu s'empêcher de l'entourer de ses bras pâles, toujours l'une de ses mains caressant la chevelure de Duke, si douce, si belle. Tout est parfait, songea une fois de plus Seto, alors qu'il regardait la peau fine de son bel ami. Bien qu'il eut une envie dévorante de justement embrasser cette peau qui appartenait à cet être aux apparences de _ladies man _mais qui finalement s'avérait être un gars romantique et doux, il ne le fit pas, se contentant de regarder son Duke, son beau mortel aux yeux d'émeraude qui était tout chaud contre lui, blotti et bien dans ses bras. L'une des mains de Seto se mit à caresser son dos doucement, ce qui eu pour effet de faire réagir Duke qui passa ses bras autour du cou de Seto alors qu'il se hissait sur la pointe des pieds en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Je ne sais pas si tu m'envoûte présentement mais je dois te dire que j'ai vraiment le goût de t'embrasser au moment où je te parles… » murmura ce dernier avant de fermer les yeux et de rapprocher son visage de celui de son bel immortel aux yeux de glace.

Seto ne savait plus que faire. D'une part, il avait franchement envie de l'embrasser et de l'autre, il se rappelait les pensées qu'il avait eu moins d'une heure plus tôt. Les choses allaient trop vite à son goût et il fallait y mettre fin… pour le moment. À moins que… ah et puis zut. Une autre fois peut-être.

Toujours immobile, Seto pouvait sentir le souffle chaud et pur de Duke se mêler au sien, ses lèvres vermeilles allant bientôt entrer en contact avec celles satinées de son ami. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse même se frôler, Seto s'avança vers Duke tout en le contournant et se mit à lui suçoter le cou et à l'embrasser tendrement, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire se cabrer davantage contre le vampire. Duke ricana quelques instant avant de sombrer dans une extase presque totale. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas résister au vampire, il le savait, il avait peur, mais c'était un fait et il n'y pouvait rien pour l'instant. Il était à sa merci totale et il l'en remerciait en quelque sorte pour l'instant. Seto savait le rendre complètement fou. Il passait et repassait ses mains partout sur le corps fiévreux de désir de son Duke, passant de ses épaules musclé à la peau si douce jusqu'à sa taille fine pour en finir sur ses hanches étroites. Duke, sentant les mains puissantes de Seto contre ses hanches, en profita pour ramener ses jambes fines autour de la taille de Seto qui le supporta sans faire d'histoire, toujours l'embrassant fougueusement dans le cou et frémissant d'un désir incontrôlable pour ce beau mortel à la soyeuse chevelure d'ébène et aux yeux plus brillants et plus beau que l'émeraude, bien qu'en ce moment voilé par l'envie de quelque chose de plus. De quelqu'un…

Ce quelqu'un durant ce temps, l'avait déposé sur le bord du lavabo, une main sur ses petites fesses fermes et l'autre dans son dos, puis dirigeait maintenant ses lèvres vers son sein pour en mordiller l'extrémité du bout des incisives. Pendant que ce dernier s'y rendait tranquillement, le pied de Duke avait accroché la serviette de Seto et l'avait retiré du bout des orteils, ce qui fit sourire intérieurement l'immortel. Quand le vampire fut rendu là où il le désirait, il put entendre Duke lâcher un profond gémissement, puis un étrange bruit qui ressemblait à un homme drôlement scandalisé.

Le père de Duke venait d'entrer.

À la minute où il l'aperçu, Duke repoussa Seto aussi vite qu'il le pu, ruisselant de la sueur de ses ébats et le cœur empli de cette chaleur nouvelle ainsi que d'une panique incalculable.

« Tu… tu n'est plus mon fils. »

« Mais papa… tu ne peux pas… » Duke était paniqué et les mots semblaient lui manquer.

« Oh si que je peux. Je n'ai pas eu un fils pour le trouver à moitié nu en train de…de…DEHORS ! »

Les larmes commençaient à perler dans le coin de ses yeux alors que le vieil homme au visage calciné entra dans la salle de bain pour y prendre les vêtements de Seto et leur lança au visage.

« PAPA ! POURQUOI FAIS-TU ÇA ! »vociféra Duke en pleurant alors que Seto se rhabillait à toute vitesse, essayant de se faire petit pour ne pas causer davantage d'ennuis.

« Je refuse que mon fils soit gay ! Je n'ai pas mis au monde un garçon homosexuel ! Je veux que tu t'en ailles ! Sors d'ici tout de suite ! Tu n'es plus mon fils, espèce de folle ! » S'époumona finalement son père, toujours ignorant la présence de Seto.

Puis Duke, les yeux ruisselants, attrapa la manche de Seto et l'entraina rageusement dans sa chambre.

« Je te donnes une heure précise pour faire ta valise, folle ! »

« JE NE SUIS PAS UNE FOLLE ! » cria Duke en se retournant avec force et rage vers son père, toujours agrippant le bras de Seto. Duke pleurait mais refusait de baisser la tête. S'il devait se faire mettre à la porte par son père, au moins il garderait ses convictions jusqu'à la fin. Personne ne le traiterais de folle, et surtout pas son père, il le refusait. Trop de fois son père l'avait utilisé à ses propres fins et il était temps d'y mettre fin. Mais jamais il aurait imaginé que ce fût de cette façon. Soutenant le regard de son père une fois de plus et étant incapable d'y mettre fin, il ferma donc les yeux et pris une grande respiration.

« C'est bon, dans une heure, ton FILS sera loin de toi, si tu es trop borné pour te rendre compte que ce n'est pas parce qu'IL aime un homme qu'il est nécessairement une folle. » fit Duke d'un ton venimeux.

Pour toute réponse, il se senti déséquilibré puis sa joue lui devint douloureuse. Seto le rattrapa juste à temps avant qu'il ne tombe.

« Maintenant, je ne veux même plus avoir à t'adresser la parole. Pends tes choses et fou le camp. Adieu. Et surtout rappelles t-en. Dans une heure, si tu n'es pas parti d'ici, je suis bien capable d'appeler la police. » répondit-il lui aussi d'une voix venimeuse avant de tourner les talons et de se diriger vers sa chambre dont il claqua la porte avec force, laissant Duke affalé dans les bras de Seto, toujours la larme à l'œil.

Puis le jeune homme aux yeux d'émeraudes se releva, repris une meilleure posture et, prenant la main de son vampire châtain, se dirigea vers sa chambre dont il claqua aussi la porte avant d'éclater en sanglots dans les bras de son ami vampire.

« Pardonnes-moi, Duke… Si seulement j'avais su que ça finirais ainsi j'aurais… »

« Ne dis rien. Je ne veux pas t'entendre dire des choses pareilles. Tu n'y es pour rien… »

Seto qui l'entourait de ses bras protecteurs, se sentais plus mal qu'il ne s'était jamais senti auparavant. Tout était de sa faute.

« _Pardonnes-moi. Je t'aime tant… Si tu savais ce que je t'aime… »_

_« Je t'aime aussi Seto.. »_

_« … »_

_« Je te le redis, mon ange, je ne t'en veux pas. Je sais où aller contrairement à toi. Mais d'ici ce temps là, serre-moi tout contre ton cœur. Si tu savais seulement comme j'ai besoin de toi… je veux te sentir près de moi… »_

Sans attendre, Seto serra Duke un peu plus contre lui, lui donnant du même coup un léger baiser sur le front. Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi. Puis quand Seto senti que les pleurs de Duke avaient cessés, il le lâcha et se dirigea vers sa garde-robe.

« Où elle est ta malle ? Je vais t'aider. »

Quand Seto eut trouvé la malle de Duke, il la pris et y mis tout les vêtements que son ami pouvait posséder. Elle était grosse et permettait de stocker beaucoup, ce qui lui facilita la tâche. Durant ce temps, Duke s'étant rhabillé lui aussi, lui cependant d'un simple pantalon noir et d'un débardeur uni de même couleur, avec par-dessus le manteau de cuir de Seto. Quand le vampire eut rempli la male de tout les vêtements que son mortel pouvait posséder, il entrepris de faire la même chose avec ses effets personnels qu'il mis dans un sac à dos.

« Donc pour ce qui est de l'argent, ne t'inquiètes pas. J'ai tout ce qu'il nous faut. »

« Merci Seto. »

« Et tu as bien dit à ton père que mon nom était Dimitri et non Seto ! »

« Oui… »

« Alors tout est bien qui fini bien. Dans ce cas, il ne pourra pas nous retrouver. Tout est parfait, nous pouvons partir ! »

Mais quand Seto, énergique et décidé à sortir sa Destinée de la misère dans laquelle il vivait se retourna, il pu la voir qui regardait son lit, le visage triste, perdu. À cette vision, le vampire lâcha aussitôt ses paquets et se dirigea vers le mortel. Seto pris les mains de Duke entre les siennes.

« Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Tout va bien aller… »

Une larme perlait sur la joue de Duke. Seto avait si mal de le voir ainsi. Son visage se rapprocha de celui du mortel et il déposa un suave baiser sur sa joue, là où se trouvait auparavant sa larme. Puis à la mesure à laquelle les larmes coulaient sur les joues douces de son Duke, il les embrassait une à une, jusqu'à ce que l'une d'elle atterrisse sur les lèvres sucrées de celui aux cheveux d'encre. À ce moment, Seto eut un mouvement de recul.

« _Je peux ? » _demanda Seto dans l'âme de Duke.

La réponse lui fut instantanée car Seto remarqua que la distance qui les séparait devenait de plus en plus moindre. Il ne savait plus qui avançait vers qui mais chose certaine était qu'ils se rapprochaient considérablement l'un de l'autre. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté l'espace d'un instant. Duke ne fit que fermer les yeux et il trouva la texture satinée des lèvres de Seto aussitôt. Le baiser fut éphémère, léger comme une pétale de rose au vent mais aussi intense que le coup de foudre qui fondit leurs cœurs pour les reforger en un seul quelque temps auparavant. Leurs lèvres se décolèrent presque aussi tôt. Trop tôt selon eux, car ils auraient voulu que ce baiser, leur premier en l'occurrence, soit sempiternel. Puis ayant ouverts leurs yeux, ils se regardèrent brièvement, Duke dont les pommettes avaient prises une magnifique teinte rouge cerise, prirent les bagages et franchirent la porte de la chambre puis de l'appartement, descendirent l'escalier et filèrent le plus loin possible de cet apparemment maudit pour ne plus jamais y remettre les pieds…

x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x

« Non mais est-ce qu'on va arriver à la fin ? »

« Oui, on est tout près. Il ne nous reste que deux coins de rues à marcher et nous y sommes. » fit Duke, le sourire aux lèvres en regardant son amoureux du coin de l'œil.

Seto et Duke avaient quittés Domino pour se rendre à Tokyo où ils étaient maintenant. Depuis que le bus s'était arrêté à la gare centrale, ils avaient pris de nombreux bus, transférant encore et encore pour se rendre là où ils le désiraient, soit dans le nord de la ville.

« Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire où est-ce qu'on s'en va à la fin ? »

« Puis ce que tu insistes tant, on s'en va chez ma mère. »

« Ta mère ? »

« Oui, ma mère. Et avec un peu de chance, je vais pouvoir te présenter quelqu'un qui m'est cher. »

« Qui ? »

« Tu verras. Mais je ne suis même pas certain que ma mère habite encore là. Vois-tu, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, c'étais il y a plus de dix ans. J'en avais six à l'époque. Je ne sais même pas si elle me reconnaîtra. Elle m'avait donné son adresse quand elle s'es séparée d'avec on père mais c'est la première fois que j'entreprend d'aller la voir car jamais mon père ne m'avais laissé y aller. »

« Je vois… »

« Il est très probable aussi qu'elle soit retourné dans notre pays d'origine. »

« Ah oui ? D'où est-ce que tu viens ? »

« Je suis français mais mes parents m'ont élevés ici. »

Seto eut un petit éclat de rire semblable à un aboiement. Duke s'arrêta, surpris, et se retourna vers lui, un sourcil levé. Le voyant s'arrêter de la sorte, Seto en fit de même, l'interrogeant du regard.

« Seto, veux-tu bien me dire ce qui te fais rire ? »

« La situation. »

Duke lâcha tout les bagages qu'il avait en main, soit son petit sac à dos, et s'approcha de son amant d'une démarche qu'il savait et voulait atrocement sexy. Quand il fut rendu assez près de lui, il ne fit que poser un doigt sur sa poitrine, rieur.

« Et quand tu parles de la situation, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, sois plus clair ! »

« Je suis canadien mais mes parents ont émigrés ici quand j'avais quatre ans parce qu'ils avaient trouvés un bon emploi. Imagines-toi qu'ils étaient ingénieurs pour la Kaiba Corporation ! Certains de ne plus retourner au Canada, ils ont faits les démarches nécessaire pour nous avoir la citoyenneté Japonaise. Tout le reste de ma famille était déménagé au Japon de toute façon. J'ai dû apprendre le Japonais avant d'avoir l'âge d'aller à l'école et comme j'ai eu atteint un niveau suffisant pour converser aisément, vers mes six ans, mon père est mort dans un accident de voiture et ma mère quelque peut de temps après en donnant naissance à Mokuba. Je suis allé au début chez mon oncle et ma tante pendant quelques années, puis à l'orphelinat. »

« … »

Duke sourirait, regardant son amour dont les yeux bleus reflétant la lumière du réverbère auquel il faisait face, dont la peau immaculée semblait si douce à cet instant précis, dont les lèvres légèrement humides brillaient futilement, dont la chevelure si douce reflétait la lumière dans d'étranges tons d'auburn…

« Tu viens de quel coin du Canada ? »

« Je suis québécois. Pour être plus précis, je suis de Montréal. »

« Donc tu parles français ? »

« Oui, mieux que le japonais encore. En fait c'est ma première langue. C'est la langue que je parlais à la maison avec Mokuba. »

Duke se mit à rire tout en serrant Seto dans ses bras pour une courte étreinte chaleureuse et empreinte d'amour, avant de se mettre à parler en français ce coup-ci, toujours scotché à Seto.

« Alors tu n'aimeras peut-être pas mon accent parisien mais je suis aussi plus à l'aise en français alors tu devras t'y faire. »

Seto ricana, embrassa Duke sur le front avant de répliquer dans un français typiquement québécois contrairement au beau parisien qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

« Non, c'est toé qui vas d'voir t'y fére ! Mouahahaha !(je préfère vous mentionner qu'il déconne) Non mais sans blague là, on y va ? »

À cet affirmation, Duke releva la tête en direction de Seto qui déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, se fichant de savoir ce que les gens aux alentours pouvaient penser d'eux, puis relâcha totalement l'étreinte qu'il avait pour son amour. Ils reprirent tout deux leurs bagages et continuèrent à marcher sans le mot, seulement se jetant des regards empli d'amour une fois de temps en temps. Puis se rendant compte qu'ils étaient maintenant devant l'adresse désirée, ils s'arrêtèrent et regardèrent la maison momentanément. Elle était petite, dans une petite rue tranquille, toute faite de briques rouges et entourée de fleur multicolores qui jetaient un parfum enchanteur, et d'un petit balcon blanc où se tenait une chaise berçante blanche elle aussi.

« Mais c'est une vrai petite chaumière, semblable à celle de mère grand dans le petit chaperon rouge, ma foi ! »

« Oui, ta mère habite là d'dans ! Ou du moins elle y habitait. »

« Allons voir. »

Ils prirent leurs bagages, montèrent les petites marches qui menaient au balcon et à la petite porte dont la fenêtre avait été couvert d'un rideau de dentelle blanche.

« Tu cognes, Seto. J'ai les jetons. »

« D'accord. »

Seto cogna quelques petits coup contre la porte de bois. Ils durent cogner une deuxième fois, plus fort que la précédente pour entendre des pas se rapprocher lentement de la porte. Puis quand la porte s'ouvrit, les deux jeunes hommes purent apercevoir une très belle jeune fille dans une courte robe de nuit de satin vert. Elle était grande, avait de longue jambes, des formes envoûtantes, les traits délicats d'une jeune française, une longue chevelure noire remonté en catogan ainsi que d'immenses yeux verts émeraude. Elle était nul autre que Duke au féminin.

« No…Noëlle ? » dit timidement Duke d'une voix étouffée à son homologue féminin.

La dite Noëlle resta un moment à regarder Duke sans bouger ni même parler avant de plaquer ses mains à sa bouche alors qu'elle commençaient à rire nerveusement pour ne pas dire hystériquement.

« DUKE ! MON FRÈRE ! » s'écria t-elle en se jetant dans les bras de son frère qui, à fleur de peau ces derniers temps, avait encore la larme à l'œil alors qu'il enfouissait son visage dans le cou de sa sœur qui riait toujours, pleurant à la fois. Ils restèrent un bon moment l'un dans les bras de l'autre, savourant le fait d'être enfin réunis à nouveau quand Noëlle se tourna et appela sa mère.

« MAMAN ! Viens vite ! C'est merveilleux ! »

À peine l'eut-elle appelé qu'une femme dans la cinquantaine d'année apparut en haut de l'escalier qui menait au deuxième étage, vêtu d'une robe de nuit de flanelle rose. Cette femme était elle aussi très belle avec sa longue chevelure noire dans laquelle ne se trouvait que très peu de mèches blanches. Son visage portait bien ses cinquante ans mais ses yeux noisettes eux, brillaient d'excitation à la vue de son fils.

Au début, comme sa fille, elle resta sans voix, se contentant de le regarder. Mais quand il lâcha sa sœur et fit un pas vers elle, elle se mit à parler.

« Si tu savais seulement combien de fois j'ai rêvé de ce moment, Duke. Si seulement tu savais ! » puis sans attendre une seconde de plus, elle se mit à descendre les marches le plus rapidement qu'elle était capable pour se précipiter dans les bras tendus de son fils qui pour une deuxième fois ne pu se contenir, accompagnant cette fois-ci sa mère.

Seto qui, se sentant de trop tout d'un coup, se mit à observer le mobilier. C'étais une maison chaleureuse, petite chaumière accueillante, qui en bas était un assez grand loft, dont les meubles étaient presque tous de bois de chêne, les sofas, fauteuils et chaises étant de tissus rouge, souvent recouvert de jetées faites au crochet.

« Pardonnes-nous, nous sommes impolies mais c'est la surprise, tu comprends ? Alors je me présentes, Noëlle, je suis la petite sœur de Duke. Et toi c'est ? »

« Je m'appelles Seto. » répondit-il en français pour lui montrer qu'elle n'avait pas à se casser la tête avec le japonais, souriant à la jeune fille qui essuyait ses larmes d'un revers de main.

« Tu es un des amis de Duke ? »

« Euh… on peut dire ça comme ça ! »

Puis quand les retrouvailles entre Duke et sa mère furent terminés, elle invita les deux jeunes hommes à entrer, les aidant à porter leurs bagages à l'intérieur, après quoi ils allèrent s'asseoir au salon. Duke présenta rapidement son petit trésor, sa petite Noëlle à Seto, bien que Noëlle l'eut devancé. Immédiatement quand ils furent rendus, la mère de Duke s'assit et invita les trois adolescents à en faire de même.

« Maintenant fiston, il y a sûrement une raison pour laquelle tu es ici. Et surtout pourquoi tu es arrivé si tard dans la nuit ? Q'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Seto pu sentir Duke se tendre quand elle posa sa question.

_« Tu serais mieux d'être honnête avec elle si tu veux mon avis. »_

_« C'es ce que j'avais prévu faire. »_

Duke pris une grande respiration et se lança.

« Je sais que quand tu vas entendre ça tu vas sauter mais laisse-moi finir mes explications et surtout promets moi que tu vas me laisser habiter sous ton toit au moins pour cette semaine. Après si tu veux, je m'en irai après mais pour l'instant, j'ai besoin de toi. »

« Je te le promets fiston. Vas-y. »

« Je… papa viens de me mettre à la porte. »

« Je savais qu'il allait le faire le con… mais qu'est-ce que tu as pu faire pour mériter ça ? Tu prends de la drogue ? Parce que si c'est de la drogue, je suis d'accord pour que tu reste mais crois-moi que je t'obligerais à suivre une cure… »

« Non, rassure-toi, ce n'es pas la drogue mais… Noëlle, s'il te plait, pourrais tu t'en aller, je vais te le dire plus tard mais pour l'instant j'ai besoin de parler à maman. »

Noëlle se leva, clairement triste mais aucunement offensé. Elle passa derrière Seto et Duke, prenant tout de même le temps de déposer un léger baiser sur le dessus de la tête de son frère.

« Tu veux que j'emmène Seto visiter la maison en attendant, grand frère ? »

« Non, je te remercie mais j'ai besoin de lui ici. Nous allons venir te rejoindre dès que j'aurai fini de parler avec maman. »

Elle acquiesça gentiment d'un signe de tête et se retira sans le mot. Quand elle fut belle et bien partie, Duke se retourna à nouveau vers sa mère, nerveux.

« Écoutes maman, je n'ai jamais songé à comment est-ce que j'aurais à te le dire mais… en fait je n'ai jamais songé comment mais laisse moi essayer. »

« Vas y fiston, je suis prête. »

« Je… suis amoureux. »

Sa mère ne le laissa pas finir et se mit à rire tout en s'avançant vers son fils auquel elle flatta une joue affectueusement pour ensuite lui tapoter l'épaule gentiment. Mais alors qu'elle était concentré sur son fils, elle ne put remarquer que Seto était devenu rouge comme un écrevisse.

« Ça y est, mon petit Duke a attrapé la fièvre de l'amour. Et parions que ton père t'as découvert en train de lui faire l'amour, c'est ça ? Il a disjoncté, as trouvé comme argument que tu étais trop jeune pour ce genre de pratique et t'as mis dehors ? »

« Oui, c'est pas tout à fait cela mais c'est près de l'être… »

« Et comment elle s'appelle ? »

« C'est justement là le problème… »

« Quoi, c'est une geisha ? »

Le silence se fit plutôt lourd dans la petite pièce. Duke étais tout simplement incapable de regarder sa mère dans les yeux, Seto le sentait. Ils se regardèrent brièvement avant que Duke ne prenne délicatement la main de Seto dans la sienne, ce qui mit le vampire très mal à l'aise pour tout dire. Sa mère qui les regardaient, comprit immédiatement ce que son fils voulaient lui dire par là. Pour toute réaction, elle fit un sourire bienveillant et déposa sa main douce et délicate sur les mains unies des jeunes amants.

« C'est juste ça ? Juste parce que c'est un gars ? »

« C'est déjà assez, non ? » murmura t-il tout en mettant son autre main par dessus celle de sa mère qui se mit à ricaner doucement, baissant sa tête en secouant la tête de gauche à droite ce qui fit tomber sa longue chevelure ondulée sur son visage. Elle les tassa de sa main libre avant de reprendre la parole pour s'adresser à son fils.

« Mon grand… si tu savais ce que tu peux me faire penser à ta sœur… elle aussi se culpabilise de la sorte pour un rien. Non mais sérieusement Duke, si tu es heureux avec lui, c'est l'important, non ? Tu l'aime, n'est-ce pas ? »

Un sourire vint immédiatement illuminer le doux visage de Duke, ce qui servit de réponse à sa mère. Dans ses yeux ne régnait plus la douleur mais un soulagement et une joie incalculable et merveilleuse. Voyant cela, Seto aussi sourit, soulagé de savoir son amoureux maintenant bien et à l'abri de la douleur, bien que ce dernier n'ait pour l'instant aucun regards pour lui, ce qui était compréhensible. Il aimait cette façon que la femme tout près de lui avait de rendre son fils heureux. Elle était ce qu'il avait toujours pensé d'une mère. Oh oui, elle l'était.

« Mais ce que je peux devenir impolie avec le temps, c'est fou ! Mon nom est Fabienne. Je peux savoir comment tu t'appelles mon garçon ? » lança la dame au sourire magique tout en se tournant vers Seto.

« Je m'appelles Seto. »

« Seto, comme le jeune homme influent qui es à ce que l'on dit mort assassiné à Domino ? »

« Euh… »

_« Je connais ton secret, mon grand. J'ai par le passé connu un vampire. »_

Seto et la dame se regardèrent longuement puis quand cette dernière lui adressa à lui aussi un sourire bienveillant, il en fit de même, montant du même coup ses deux crocs de porcelaine à la femme qui semblait en avoir que faire.

« Oui, c'est moi. »

Duke ne semblait plus comprendre rien de ce qui se passait entre les deux être qu'il aimait tant d'un amour si différent mais tout aussi puissant. Quand sa mère le remarqua, elle se mit à rire d'un rire cristallin comme seule elle possédait et répondit au questions qui tourmentaient son fils.

« J'ai déjà rencontré un vampire il y a longtemps, mon garçon. Ils ne m'effraient pas. Surtout pas Seto. La croyance populaire veut qu'ils soient des démons vivant mais je me suis aperçu avec le temps que quand l'un deux tiens à un mortel, il lui sera loyal jusqu'à la fin, allant même jusqu'à donner sa vie d'immortel pour le protéger, ne tuant que ceux qui ne valent rien pour lui-même et son protégé. Ce sont des créatures fantastiques, je trouve. Mystérieuse, belles, gracieuse et surtout charnelles. Je te comprends d'en être tombé amoureux, car ils sont l'amour même… » affirma t-elle en ébouriffant les cheveux du châtain qui lui souriait toujours, avant de reprendre son siège.

Par la suite, le temps passa, ils parlèrent de tout, de rien, les mains de Duke et de Seto toujours enlacées. Ils aimaient être ensemble c'étais clair. Fabienne elle, semblait accepter la perspective que son fils soit homosexuel à merveille. Elle semblait fier de lui, fier du fait qu'il ait trouvé l'amour en une créature qui étais à ses yeux si parfaite. Le vampire en échange se sentais bien en la présence de Fabienne, ce petit bout de femme gaie et souriant comme il en avait rarement fréquenté, si l'on ne fait pas mention de Marie-Anne. Quand ils aperçurent deux grands yeux d'émeraude briller innocemment dans l'ombre, ils invitèrent Noëlle à venir se joindre à eux pour fêter le fait d'être à nouveau réunis. Contrairement à ce que l'on aurait pu imaginer, Seto ne se sentais pas mis de côté ; au contraire, il étais un nouvel arrivant dans l'heureuse petite famille Delvin-Dubois. Ils l'accueillirent comme un des leurs. Noëlle qui avait tout entendu des déclarations de son frère ne fut donc pas surprise de les voir main dans la main, parfois s'enlaçant et quand ils pensaient ne pas se faire remarquer, échanger quelques baiser chastes…

Tout es parfait…, songea une fois de plus Seto. Vraiment tout. La vie serait belle à présent.

X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+XX+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X

**Alors, vous avez aimer ce chapitre ? Oui ? Non ? Donnez-moi vos commentaires !**

**D'ici ce temps je vous souhaite un joyeux Noël empli d'amour, de bonheur et de cadeaux !**

**Samuelle Pegasus **


End file.
